Con đường ngày xưa
by kidsherry18
Summary: Một fic về cặp đôi chính là Kaito và Shiho, ngoài ra còn một vài cặp phụ, và nó cũng "bất thường" như cặp chính :))) Fic này hoàn toàn không liên quan gì đến diễn biến trong Detective Conan, nó chỉ là một câu chuyện do tác giả nghĩ ra :)))
1. Chương 1

**Con đường ngày xưa**

**Author:** kidsherry18

**Disclaimer:**Những nhân vật trong fic này không thuộc về tôi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Dành cho những người biết đọc.

**Warnings:** **Vui lòng không**** re-po****s****t, đạo fic dưới mọi hình thức****. Xin cảm ơn!**

Fic này chỉ được post duy nhất ở SMF ( ), nếu thấy nó xuất hiện ở forum khác thì đó không phải do tôi post.

**A/N:** Vì đầu óc của tác giả có vấn đề, nên các couple và hoàn cảnh nhân vật trong fic cũng sẽ hơi bất thường một chút, nếu bạn không chịu được khi nó khác so với nguyên tác của Aoyama Gosho, vui lòng nhấn **back**, xin cảm ơn!

**Summary:**

**Con đường bây giờ, liệu có còn như ngày xưa...?**

**Chương 1**

Sáng sớm, chim hót ríu rít trên những cành cây. Những tia nắng ban mai tinh nghịch đùa vui trong kẽ lá, soi xuống nền đất ẩm, tạo thành những hạt vàng lấp lánh. Gió thu thổi nhè nhẹ, mát dịu.

Trên con đường ngập sắc vàng của lá rụng, có một cô bé, chừng 14 - 15 tuổi, đang đứng tựa lưng vào một thân cây, ánh mắt hướng lên bầu trời, một cái nhìn xa xăm. Một tay cô bé khẽ chạm vào thân cây, một tay đưa ra khoảng không, có vẻ như đang hứng những chiếc lá rụng. Tuy nhiên, có lẽ bàn tay nhỏ xinh kia chỉ đưa ra theo phản xạ thôi, cô bé dường như không có gì là để ý đến những chiếc lá vàng rơi vào tay mình rồi lại rơi xuống đất kia cả, tâm trí đang suy nghĩ một việc gì đó. Đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc lục bảo, sâu thẳm và bình lặng tựa hai đáy hồ thu. Cô bé mặc một bộ đồng phục của trường, váy dài quá đầu gối một tí. Mái tóc ngắn ngang vai, màu nâu ánh đỏ lên trong nắng nhẹ, bị cơn gió khẽ vờn, tinh nghịch bám vào một bên má.

- Đứng đó làm gì vậy? Ra đây đi. - Cô bé cất giọng, đôi mắt vẫn hướng lên những tán lá. Tiếng nói trong veo nhẹ tựa gió thoảng, không thể hiện một sắc thái cảm xúc gì, hòa vào cùng khí trời buổi sáng.

Từ sau một thân cây cách chỗ cô bé đứng không, một cậu bé, cũng trạc tuổi cô bé, bước ra, tay gãi gãi đầu tỏ vẻ có lỗi:

- Xin lỗi cậu, tớ không có ý nhìn trộm hay theo dõi cậu đâu, chỉ là tớ vô tình đi ngang qua, vả lại không muốn làm phiền cậu nên...

- Tớ đã nói gì đâu mà cậu phải vội vàng giải thích thế? - Cô bé nhếch nhẹ khóe môi, tuy nhiên chỉ là thoáng chút, cắt ngang câu giải thích dài ngoằng của cậu bé kia, cũng chả thèm quay mặt lại nhìn cậu ta lấy một tí.

Cảm thấy như bị xúc phạm, cậu bé hỏi, giọng có phần hơi ức chế:

- Cậu phát hiện ra tớ lúc nào vậy? Tớ có gây ra tiếng động nào đâu?

Cô bé vẫn không quay mặt lại, thờ ơ đáp, chất giọng mơ hồ, nhẹ bẫng:

- Trực giác của tớ thính lắm, có ai "nhìn trộm" là tớ biết liền à...

- Đã bảo không phải nhìn trộm! - Cậu bé bức xúc cắt ngang, liếc con mắt hình viên đạn về phía cô bé.

- Ừm, xin lỗi. Tớ biết mà! - Cô bé trả lời, vẫn là tone nhẹ bẫng ấy.

- Ừm, cậu cũng học trường cấp II Ekoda à? Sao tớ chưa thấy cậu bao giờ nhỉ? - Cậu bé tò mò nhìn bộ đồng phục cô bé đang mặc - giống với bộ của cậu, chỉ là bộ của cô bé dành cho nữ mà thôi.

Lần này thì cô bé quay lại, tình cờ hai đôi mắt chạm nhau. Cậu bé vẫn nhìn với con mắt tò mò, còn cô bé thì lướt mắt nhìn bộ đồng phục cậu đang mặc, hai gò má hơi phớt hồng:

- Tớ vừa mới chuyển về trường này học - Cô bé trả lời, đôi mắt lại lơ đãng nhìn ra phía trước mặt, làm cậu bé có ý nghĩ là trong không khí tồn tại thứ gì đó (mà cậu không nhìn thấy) thú vị lắm hay sao?

- Thế à? Thế hồi trước cậu ở đâu?

- Tớ sống bên Anh. Mẹ tớ là người Anh, bố tớ là người Nhật.

- Thảo nào... - Cậu bé chép miệng.

- Huh? - Cô bé quay sang nhìn cậu bé, hơi ngạc nhiên.

- À, tại tớ thấy màu tóc của cậu khác với người bình thường...

- Khác với người bình thường? Ý cậu là tớ giống người... thần kinh hả?

- Á, không - Cậu bé xua xua tay - Ý tớ là nó rất đặc biệt. Hì hì. Nhưng nhìn cậu có nét giống người Nhật nên tớ đoán cậu là con lai.

- Thông minh đấy! - Cô bé khẽ nhếch miệng.

- Chuyện, đương nhiên rồi - Cậu bé làm vẻ mặt như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên ấy.

- Kiêu ngạo! - Cô bé liếc sang, rồi đưa mắt xuống nhìn đồng hồ - Chết, sắp vào học rồi! Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên...

- Tớ dẫn cậu đi - Cậu bé nói rồi nắm tay cô bé kéo đi, làm cho cô bé không kịp phản ứng. Từ đây đến trường đi bộ chỉ mất năm phút, thừa thời gian, nhưng có lẽ nên đến lớp trước để cho giới thiệu cho cô bạn mới này chút.

- Ơ - Cô bé ngạc nhiên rồi cũng chạy theo, hay nói đúng hơn là bị kéo đi.

Không hiểu sao, mới gặp nhau lần đầu tiên mà cô cảm giác như thể hai người quen biết nhau lâu lắm rồi, nói chuyện rất tự nhiên, và cô có một cảm giác an toàn thân quen khi ở bên cạnh cậu ấy. Và cậu bé cũng vậy. "Một cô bé thú vị!" - Cậu bé nghĩ thầm.

- Cậu đến trường bao giờ chưa? - Vừa chạy, cậu bé vừa quay đầu lại hỏi với.

- Có một lần, khi tớ về Nhật với mẹ năm ngoái. Nhưng chỉ là đi qua cổng trường thôi, chưa vào trong bao giờ.

Qua con đường ngập đầy lá, quẹo sang vườn cây rẻ quạt sau trường, hai người dừng lại, thở dốc.

- Sao cậu không đi đường chính? - Cô bé quay sang, nhìn cậu bé dò hỏi. Bởi vì học sinh thường đi học trên con đường chính dẫn thẳng đến cổng trường, còn con đường hai người vừa đi lúc nãy rất ít - hầu như là không có học sinh nào đi qua đó, vì nó dài hơn, và vòng vèo nữa.

- Vì tớ cũng thích ngắm lá rụng - Cậu bé nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ - Và màu hoa rẻ quạt cũng rất đẹp nữa!

- Giống tớ... - Cô bé đáp, khẽ mỉm cười nhẹ.

Hai người bước đi trên nền đất đầy cánh hoa rẻ quạt. Còn một đoạn ngắn nữa thôi là đến trường nên họ không chạy như lúc nãy nữa.

- Sao cậu biết có con đường đó vậy? Cậu mới đến đây một lần mà? - Cậu bé quay sang, không giấu nổi tò mò.

- Lúc ngồi trên máy bay, tớ nhìn xuống và thấy đấy! - Cô bé tủm tỉm cười.

- Hả? - Cậu bé liếc nửa con mắt sang cô bé.

- Just kidding... Ha ha... - Cô bé bật cười vì thái độ của cậu bé.

- Hừ...

- Nói thật là lúc đi đến đường bằng đường chính thì tớ có tò mò nhìn vào con đường nhỏ đó, có lẽ là do duyên số - Nói đến đây cô bé lè lưỡi cười nhẹ - Rồi tớ đi vào, vì còn sớm, và tớ định đi ra đường chính để đến trường. Nếu cậu không nói, có lẽ tớ cũng sẽ không biết là nó cũng dẫn đến trường đâu - Cô bé đưa tay đỡ một cánh hoa rẻ quạt, mỉm cười nhẹ - Thật đẹp... Cảm ơn cậu nhé!

- Không có gì! - Cậu bé nhìn cô bé rồi bất giác mỉm cười. Nhìn bề ngoài cô ấy có vẻ lạnh lùng, lãnh đạm, nhưng thật ra lại rất tình cảm và... lãng mạn nha!

Rồi như chợt nhớ ra điều gì, cậu bé liền quay sang hỏi cô bé:

- A, quên mất. Cậu tên là gì nhỉ? - Cậu bé gãi đầu.

Cô bé thoáng ngạc nhiên rồi bật cười:

- Miyano Shiho, còn cậu?

- Kuroba Kaito!

Bùm!

Cậu bé giơ ra bông hoa hồng đỏ, đang hé nở được một nửa, chìa trước mặt cô bé:

- Rất vui được làm quen với cậu! - Cậu bé nhe răng cười.

- Hừ, nói chuyện được nửa ngày rồi mới làm quen - Cô bé khẽ lườm, nhưng cũng giơ tay đón lấy bông hồng nhỏ - Dù sao thì, cảm ơn cậu, nó rất đẹp! - Cô bé mỉm cười.

- Ah, vậy tớ gọi cậu là Shiho nhé? Được không?

- Ừm, đương nhiên rồi! - Shiho cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên, bởi vì từ trước tới nay, chỉ có bố mẹ và chị gái là gọi cô bằng tên, hay chính xác hơn là cô không cho phép ai gọi mình bằng tên cả. Nhưng với cậu bạn này thì khác. "Mở lòng một chút cũng không sao đâu nhỉ? Khép kín quá cũng không tốt" - Cô nghĩ thầm.

- Cậu cũng gọi tớ là Kaito, nhé?

- Dĩ nhiên! - Shiho nhếch môi - Tại sao lại không chứ?

- Phải ha!

- À, cậu biết ảo thuật hả Kaito?

- Ừ, bố tớ là ảo thuật gia nổi tiếng đấy! - Kaito tự hào trả lời.

- Thế ah? - Shiho lơ đãng nhìn vào không trung.

Kaito hơi ngạc nhiên, cậu thắc mắc vì sao cô bé bày không tò mò hỏi cha cậu là ai.

- A, đến trường rồi! - Kaito nói, tay chỉ vào ngôi trường rộng lớn với cổng nằm ở ngay khúc cua chỗ hai người vừa đi đến. Vào trong sân trường, Kaito quay sang nói với Shiho:

- Phòng hội đồng ở đằng kia, tớ vào lớp trước đây!

- Ừm - Shiho đáp nhẹ, mắt đảo quanh nhìn ngắm toàn bộ quang cảnh ngôi trường mà cô sắp theo học.

- Hi vọng cậu sẽ được xếp vào lớp tớ! - Kaito hồ hởi.

- Mong là thế! - Shiho rảo bước về phía phòng hội đồng, nơi Kaito vừa chỉ cho cô, đôi mắt vẫn đảo khắp sân trường.

Shiho đi cách chỗ Kaito khoảng mấy mét thì cậu nở một nụ cười nhẹ trên môi, bật ra một lời nói đủ nhỏ chỉ để mình cậu nghe thấy: "Sherry!". Rồi cậu chạy một mạch lên phòng học của mình.

Trường có khuôn viên rộng, từ cổng trường vào là một đường đi đổ bê tông dài dẫn vào khu lớp học đầu tiên. "Chắc mình không học ở khu này" - Shiho thầm nghĩ vì lúc nãy thấy bóng Kaito chạy vào khu lớp học ở đằng sau khu trước mặt Shiho. Sân trường trồng rất nhiều cây xanh to lớn, trước mỗi khu nhà là một bồn trồng nhiều loại hoa đủ màu sắc sặc sỡ, có cả nhiều loại cây cảnh rất đẹp và bắt mắt nữa. Shiho thấy ngọn của mấy cây rẽ quạt trồi lên sau dãy nhà khu hiệu bộ - cô đoán thế, vì phòng hội đồng nằm ở khu này. Cánh hoa rẻ quạt rơi đầy trên mái của khu nhà cấp bốn, nhuộm nó thành một mái màu vàng rọm.

Shiho bước chân vào phòng hội đồng. Trong đây chỉ có ba giáo viên. Một người đàn ông đã đứng tuổi, mặc bộ vest đen, tóc bạc lốm đốm đen. Shiho đoán đây chắc là Hiệu trưởng của trường này. Ngồi bên phải ông là một người đàn ông, xem chừng còn trẻ, khoảng 27 - 28 tuổi. Và bên phải là một giáo viên nữ, cũng đang còn trẻ, mặc một bộ vest công sở đen, áo sơ mi trắng ở trong, tóc ngắn, đeo kính cận. Vừa thấy Shiho bước vào, cả ba người theo phản xạ đều quay lại nhìn. Cô giáo trẻ kia đứng dậy, đi ra chỗ Shiho kéo cô vào, chào hỏi niềm nở:

- A, em đến rồi à? Miyano Shiho phải không nhỉ?

- Dạ! Em chào các thầy cô ạ! - Shiho lễ phép cúi đầu.

Cô giáo trẻ bắt đầu giới thiệu:

- Đây là thầy Nakamura Arashi, hiệu trưởng trường chúng ta. Bên cạnh là giáo viên thể dục, thầy Hakuro Toura. Còn cô tên là Kobayashi Sumiko, giáo viên chủ nhiệm lớp em sẽ theo học.

- Giống thật... - Người đàn ông mặc vest đen, nhìn Shiho với ánh mắt hiền từ, nhưng có chút bí ẩn, nở nụ cười nhẹ - Hôm qua Atsushi đã gọi điện thông báo cho tôi về em rồi.

- Dạ, thầy biết bố em ạ? - Shiho thoáng ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi cũng lấy lại vẻ điềm tĩnh.

- Ừm, ta và ông nội em từng là bạn thân hồi cấp 3 đó. Chắc Atsushi chưa nói với em phải không?

- Vâng ạ, bố em chỉ bảo thầy hiệu trưởng là người quen của bố thôi. - Shiho trả lời.

Tùng tùng tùng!

Tiếng trống báo hiệu giờ vào học vang lên, chấm dứt cuộc trò chuyện. Shiho cứ nghĩ là khi vào đây thì sẽ có nhiều thầy cô, rồi không khí nặng nề, chào hỏi thủ tục rườm rà lắm chứ, ai ngờ...

- Vào học rồi, Miyano, chúng ta về lớp thôi! - Cô Kobayashi cất tiếng rồi quay sang hai người kia – Em xin phép ạ!

- Em chào hai thầy ạ! - Shiho cúi đầu lần nữa rồi quay bước theo cô Kobayashi về lớp học mới của mình.

- Một thần đồng hả thầy? - Hai cô trò vừa đi khỏi thì thầy dạy thể dục Hakuro Toura quay sang hỏi thầy hiệu trưởng.

- Ừm, đúng thế. Chỉ số IQ 180... - Thầy Nakamura chép miệng, thấp giọng, mắt hướng ra phía cửa phòng, nơi hai thân hình vừa đi khuất, ánh mắt xa xăm...

Đi theo cô Kobayashi dọc theo hành lang về lớp học, Shiho chăm chú ngắm nhìn xung quanh.

- Miyano này, em sống ở đâu bên Anh? - Cô Kobayashi vừa đi vừa quay đầu lại hỏi Shiho.

- Dạ, em ở Luân Đôn ạ!

- Ừm, cô mới đến Anh một lần, nhưng là đến Birmingham. Ở Luân Đôn chắc đẹp lắm nhỉ?

- Vâng ạ! - Shiho đáp, mỉm cười nhẹ, trong đầu thoáng qua hình ảnh thành phố Luân Đôn tráng lệ.

Dự đoán ban đầu của Shiho đúng khi cô Kobayashi dẫn cô đi đến khu lớp học thứ hai.

"Mong là cùng lớp với cậu ấy" - Shiho thầm nghĩ. Người bạn đầu tiên và để lại ấn tượng sâu đậm với cô.

- Hey hey Kaito, hôm nay có học sinh mới đấy! - Cô bạn tóc đen, hơi xù, đôi mắt to tròn đen láy, đang khều khều cậu bạn thân ngồi ở bàn trên, thông bào một tin được coi là "sốt dẻo" với chất giọng hồ hởi.

- Ừm... - Cậu bạn ậm ừ đáp, tỏ vẻ không quan tâm lắm, tay và mắt vẫn đang tập trung với những lá bài, làm cho cô bạn cảm thấy hụt hẫng

- Xì, Kaito hôm nay lại tỏ ra không quan tâm mấy vấn đề này ư? Chuyện lạ nha! Nói cho cậu biết, là một cô gái, cô gái đó! - Cô bạn nhấn mạnh hai chữ "cô gái" và lặp lại, những mong sẽ nhận được biểu hiện gì đó trên khuôn mặt của cậu bạn, nhưng vẫn chẳng có tí thay đổi nào.

- Thôi nào Aoko! - Kaito quay xuống, nheo mắt - Cậu kiếm đâu ra mấy cái thông tin đó thế?

- Thì cô Kobayashi nói cho tớ biết mà! - Aoko trả lời, lườm lại cậu bạn

- H2N1!

- Hửm?

- Hóng hớt number one! - Kaito đáp cụt lủn.

- Chẳng phải mọi lần cậu cũng thế sao? - Aoko hét vào mặt Kaito - Hôm nay mẹ cậu tiêm nhầm vắcxin cho cậu à?

- ...

Tiếng nháo nhác chạy về chỗ ngồi thay cho cái chợ vỡ ồn ào lúc đầu giờ cho Kaito biết là cô giáo đã lên.

Cô Kobayashi bước vào lớp, theo sau là Shiho. Cô vùa bước vào, cả lớp đồng loạt ồ lên. Tụi con trai thì mắt sáng như đèn pha ô tô, tụi con gái thì chuyển sắc mặt từ ngạc nhiên sang vui vẻ, phấn khởi chào đón bạn mới. Riêng chỉ có Kaito là mỉm cười đầy ẩn ý.

- Ái chà, hôm nay thấy gái đẹp mà vẫn bình thường cơ đấy! - Aoko rướn người lên bàn Kaito, trêu chọc.

Kaito liếc nửa con mắt xuống chỗ Aoko, rồi đưa mắt lên nhìn Shiho, cho cô bạn lắm chuyện kia ăn bơ luôn.  
>Cô giáo Kobayashi cất tiếng, khiến cho mọi tiếng trầm trồ lắng xuống, đồng thời đưa tay chỉ sang Shiho:<br>- Giới thiệu với cả lớp, đây là bạn Miyano, mới chuyển đến trường ta năm nay, sẽ học ở lớp ta. Mong các em đối xử tốt với bạn ấy nhé!  
>- Yên tâm đi cô! - Lũ con trai nhao nhao.<br>- Xin chào tất cả các bạn, tớ tên là Miyano Shiho. Rất vui được làm quen với các bạn, mong cả lớp giúp đỡ! - Shiho cười nhẹ, khẽ cúi người, giọng nói trong veo, nhẹ như gió thoảng.  
>- Đương nhiên rồi Miyano! - Một cậu bạn ngồi ngay bàn đầu hớn hở trả lời<br>- Nói luôn cho các em biết nhé, Miyano là con lai Nhật-Anh đấy! - Cô Kobayashi khẽ nháy mắt. Cả lớp lại trầm trồ một lần nữa. Có vài giọng nói trong tiếng ồn "Thảo nào xinh thế!" làm Shiho hơi đỏ mặt. Bỗng Shiho đưa ánh mắt qua chỗ ngồi của Kaito. Cậu bạn này đang nhìn cô và nhe răng cười. Cô mỉm cười đáp lại. Kaito ngồi dưới thầm nghĩ "Cười đẹp vậy sao không cười nhiều lên tí tiểu cô nương!".  
>- Thôi trật tự nào cả lớp! - Bạn mới sẽ ngồi ở đâu đây? - Cô Kobayashi lên tiếng trấn áp cái chợ vỡ, mắt quét một lượt xuống lớp. Rồi cô mỉm cười, quay sang Shiho và chỉ tay về phía chiếc bàn trống một chỗ ngay sát cạnh cửa sổ hành lang - bàn của Aoko.<p>

- Em ngồi với Nakamori nhé?

- Vâng ạ! - Shiho đáp, đưa mắt xuống nơi cô giáo chỉ. "Bàn thứ năm à? Không tồi" - Cô thầm nghĩ.

Aoko mới đầu hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng sau nó nở nụ cười thật tươi nhìn về phía Shiho. Kaito khẽ nhếch mày, đưa mắt ra cửa sổ. "Cô cũng hiểu ý em đấy!" - Cậu thầm nghĩ.

Shiho tiến về chỗ ngồi mới của mình. Tất cả mọi ánh nhìn đều hướng vào cô khiến cô cảm thấy hơi bối rối, tuy nhiên nét mặt vẫn điềm tĩnh. Aoko đón chào cô bằng một nụ cười như thiên thần. Shiho thoáng nghĩ đến chị cô. Nụ cười của chị ấy cũng như vậy.

- Chào cậu Miyano, rất vui được làm quen với cậu! - Aoko chìa tay ra ngay khi Shiho vừa ngồi xuống.

Shiho quay sang bắt lấy tay Aoko và mỉm cười nhẹ:

- Rất vui được làm quen với cậu... ưm... Nakamori! - Lúc nãy cô nhớ cô Kobayashi có gọi cô bạn này như thế.

- Chào Miyano! - Cậu bạn da ngăm ngồi bàn trên, cùng bàn với Kaito, quay xuống, hồ hởi giơ tay ra trước mặt Shiho.

- Ơ... chào cậu... - Shiho thoáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi cũng đưa tay ra bắt lại. - Tớ có thể gọi cậu là...

- Hattori Heiji, đó là tên tớ! - Cậu bạn cười tươi rói.

- Ừm, rất vui được làm quen với cậu, Hattori! - Shiho cười.

- Tớ cũng vậy, Miyano!

- Thôi, cả lớp trật tự để cô phổ biến và thông báo kế hoạch cho năm học mới! - Cô Kobayashi đập tay xuống bàn, cất giọng to, dõng dạc.

Cả lớp đang ồn ào bàn tán thì im bặt. Mấy chục con mắt hướng lên bàn giáo viên.

Shiho nhìn Kaito, khẽ nhếch mép:

- Miệng cậu linh thật đấy, Kaito!

Kaito giật mình quay xuống, đôi mắt hơi mở to một giây rồi nhìn Shiho, nở nụ cười nửa miệng đầy ẩn ý:

- Đương nhiên!

Aoko mở to đôi mắt ngạc nhiên:

- Hả?


	2. Chương 2

**Chương 2**

- À, thì ra là biết trước rồi, thảo nào… - Aoko liếc mắt sang cậu bạn bên cạnh – Nếu không chắc thái độ lại như mọi khi…

- Mọi khi? – Shiho ngạc nhiên nhìn Aoko.

- Thì thấy gái là… ưm ưm – Kaito nhanh tay bụm miệng Aoko lại làm cho cô nàng giãy giụa phẫn uất.

- Cậu đừng nghe cậu ta nói linh tinh… - Kaito nhìn Shiho cười cười như không có gì, rồi quay sang lườm Aoko – Ăn nói vớ vẩn vừa thôi!

- Khụ khụ… - Aoko đẩy tay Kaito ra rồi ho sặc sụa - Đấy, biết ngay mà… Miyano đừng nghe cậu ta dụ dỗ nhe - Aoko quắc mắc nhìn Kaito, rồi quay sang Shiho "cảnh báo".

- À… ờ… - Shiho hơi ngạc nhiên và khẽ bật cười vì hai người bạn mới này.

Cả ba người đi bộ chầm chậm ra cổng trường. Kaito và Aoko vẫn đấu khẩu với nhau bằng đủ thứ chuyện trên trời dưới đất, còn Shiho chỉ im lặng nhìn hai người họ, trong lòng có một cảm giác bình yên lạ kì.

- Aokooo! – Vừa ra đến cổng trường, cả ba đã nghe tiếng gọi vang của từ phía bên kia đường. Đó là một người đàn ông trung niên, dáng người cao, mặc bộ vest màu xanh dương, đứng bên cạnh chiếc ôtô màu đen sáng bóng. Ông ấy đang giơ tay vẫy vẫy về chỗ bọn họ đang đứng.

Nghe thấy tiếng gọi, Aoko dừng cuộc đấu khẩu với Kaito, quay lại nhìn và hai mắt sáng lên. Cô bé đưa tay lên vẫy lại người đàn ông kia, miệng gọi to:

- Bố!

Rồi Aoko quay lại nói với Kaito và Shiho:

- Tớ về với bố trước nha, tạm hiệt hai cậu! Miyano, đừng để Kaito bắt nạt nhá! Có gì cứ nói với tớ, tớ sẽ "xử" cậu ta hộ cậu! – Aoko nháy mắt với Shiho.

- Ừ, chào cậu! Hẹn mai gặp lại! – Shiho mỉm cười nhìn cô bạn tinh nghịch.

- Cậu lại đi dự tiệc với bố à? – Kaito quắc mắt nhìn Aoko.

- Ừ. Mai gặp lại nha!

Nói rồi Aoko chạy vụt sang đường, đến chỗ bố cô. Shiho thấy Aoko hớn hở nói chuyện với bố trước khi bước vào trong xe, lại còn chỉ chỉ gì đó về phía mình. "Chắc cậu ấy giới thiệu mình với bố cậu ấy" – Shiho nghĩ thầm.

- Xì… - Kaito liếc mắt nhìn chiếc xe lao vào dòng người và xe cộ tấp nập trên đường, rồi quay sang nói với Shiho – Chúng ta về thôi, Shiho.

- À… ừ… - Shiho rời mắt khỏi chiếc xe đen đã mất hút đằng xa, đi chầm chậm theo Kaito.

- Nhà cậu ở đâu? – Kaito hỏi khi hai người đang đi trên vỉa hè, phía bên trái là bức tường cao của trường.

- À, tớ mới đến nên không rõ địa chỉ lắm, nhưng tớ có nhớ đường. Đi đường chính này đến ngã ba mà có tiệm bánh rán Dorayaki, rẽ vào cái ngõ bên tay phải. Sau đó đi tiếp và rẽ ngõ bên trái, rồi rẽ một ngõ bên phải nữa. Nhà tớ ở đường đó. Trước cổng có cây phong lá đỏ rất to. – Shiho nhớ lại con đường về nhà trong đầu, rồi chợt nghĩ đến cây phong kia.

- Ừm, xem nào… - Kaito đưa tay lên cằm, ngẫm nghĩ rồi chợt reo lên – A! Cậu cùng đường về với tớ rồi!

- Hả? – Shiho ngạc nhiên.

- Thì nhà tớ cũng đi đường đó, nhưng quẹo trái hai lần nữa cơ! – Kaito nhe răng cười hì hì.

- Vậy hả? Thế cũng tốt! Vậy là từ nay tớ có người đi cùng rồi, cứ ngỡ là sẽ phải đi một mình chứ!

- Nghĩa là sau này chúng ta sẽ cùng đi học và cùng về với nhau chứ? – Kaito trông phấn khích ra mặt.

- Dĩ nhiên! Tớ là người mới đến, nên cần có người đi cùng bảo vệ…

- Bảo vệ? Được thôi, rất sẵn lòng! – Kaito nhếch mép đầy tự tin. Nụ cười ấn tượng này đã in sâu vào tâm trí của Shiho dù Kaito mới "xài" nó mấy lần.

- A… cây phong lá đỏ… - Kaito khựng lại, như nhớ ra điều gì.

- Hả?

- À, không có gì! – Kaito gãi đầu cười xòa.

Vừa đi đi nói chuyện, chẳng mấy chốc hai người đã đi gần đến nhà Shiho. Quẹo phải, con đường dãn đến nhà Shiho hiện ra trước mắt. Kaito có thể thấy được ngọn cây phong đỏ rực một góc trời ở đằng xa, cách chỗ này khoảng một đoạn ngắn.

- Mùa thu lá đỏ đẹp lắm! Tớ rất thích… – Shiho quay sang Kaito, chỉ tay về hướng cây phong.

- Ừ, tớ cũng thế!

Hai người tiếp tục rảo bước trên con đường. Đây là con đường quá đỗi quen thuộc với Kaito, vì mỗi ngày cậu đi học qua đây ba bốn lần, chưa kể đi chơi, đi mua đồ cho mẹ,…Và cây phong là nơi Kaito hay dừng chân, lúc thì tránh nắng, lúc thì nhặt lá xếp chơi. Mùa lá đỏ, cậu cũng hay ra chỗ cây phong để ngắm, lúc đó cây phong trông rất rực rỡ và tuyệt đẹp. Kaito nhớ ngôi nhà có tường và hàng rào trắng ngay bên cạnh cây thường hay đóng cửa, có vẻ như người trong nhà đi làm cả ngày thì phải. Tối đến, ngôi nhà mới có vẻ nhộn nhịp vì ánh đèn và vì hay có tiếng động gì đó phát ra như tiếng nổ từ ngôi nhà. Có vẻ như đó là ngôi nhà của họ hàng Shiho.

- Cậu sống ở đây với ai? – Kaito hỏi Shiho.

- Ngôi nhà đó là của bác tớ và chị họ sống. Bác ấy không có vợ, còn chị họ thì bố mẹ đi làm bên nước ngoài, chị ấy làm việc ở đây và sống cùng với bác ấy cho vui. Họ quý tớ lắm, coi tớ như con ruột, em ruột.

- Bác ấy không lấy vợ à?

- Không.

Đến trước cổng nhà, Shiho quay lại nói với Kaito:

- Tạm biệt cậu nhé, tớ vào nhà đây!

- À, ừ… - Kaito đang mải nhìn lên những tá lá phong đỏ rực, giật mình khi Shiho gọi. – Vậy mai đi học tớ qua rủ cậu nhé?

- Ừ, tớ sẽ rất vui đấy! – Shiho nhìn Kaito, nở nụ cười lãnh đạm, khiến tim Kaito đập chậm đi một nhịp và hai má hơi ửng đỏ. Chợt nhận ra biểu hiện của mình, Kaito cúi mặt xuống:

- Ờ, tạm biệt cậu! Hẹn gặp lại!

- Shiho!

Kaito đang định bước đi về nhà, Shiho cũng đang định đẩy cửa vào nhà thì nghe tiếng gọi từ xa, tiếng gọi trong veo cao vút. Kaito và Shiho đồng thời quay sang nhìn người vừa cất tiếng gọi. Cô gái có mái tóc bạch kim, buộc cao, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp, đang tiến lại chỗ hai người, miệng nở nụ cười đầy ẩn ý khi nhìn Shiho và liếc sang Kaito.

- Chị Yoko…

- Okino… Okino Yoko… - Kaito lắp bắp, mắt mở to ngạc nhiên nhìn người con gái đang bước về phía mình.

Yoko nở nụ cười tươi nhìn Kaito:

- Chào em! – Rồi cô quay sang Shiho – Bé Shi đi học về rồi à?

- Dạ vâng ạ! – Shiho đang thắc mắc thái độ của Kaito, và lí do vì sao cậu biết chị họ cô. – Mà chị đừng gọi em là bé có được không ạ? Em lớn rồi mà! – Shiho nhăn mặt nhìn Yoko, tỏ vẻ bất bình.

- Xì… Chị thích hihi! À, đây là bạn mới của em hả? Sao làm quen nhanh thế? Còn đi về chung nữa cơ đấy! – Yoko thích thú nhìn Kaito và Shiho, khúc khích cười khi thấy hai người đỏ mặt lúng túng, nhất là cô em lạnh lùng của mình. Có dễ gì làm cho con bé đỏ mặt đâu.

- Chị… - Shiho lườm Yoko bằng con mắt hình viên đạn. Kaito cảm thấy hơi chột dạ và lanh sống lưng, cậu cũng đang lúng túng vì kiểu trêu đùa của cô chị này. – Đây là bạn em mới quen ở lớp, vì cùng đường nên cậu ấy và em đi về chung thôi. Có gì đâu… - Shiho vẫn giữ ánh mắt đó, nhìn chị mình với vẻ bức xúc.

- Chị có nói gì đâu! – Yoko làm mặt giả ngơ rồi quay qua Kaito – Nhà em ở gần đây hả?

- Dạ vâng ạ, đi một đoạn nữa là đến ạ.

Shiho vẫn bức xúc liếc Yoko – "Đánh trống lảng!"

- Em cẩn thận đấy, kẻo bị Shiho bắt nạt! – Yoko vẫn tiế tục cuộc trò chuyện của mình, cố tình hoặc không để ý đến đôi mắt đầy sát khí đang nhìm chằm chằm vào mình.

- Bắt nạt ấy ạ? – Kaito liếc sang Shiho, thì gặp ánh mắt đáng sợ đó. "Có thể lắm chứ!" – Kaito nghĩ thầm.

- Ừ, nhìn xinh xắn dễ thương thế thôi nhưng là hoa hồng có gai độc đó! – Yoko nháy mắt.

- Chị. – Shiho lườm Yoko, tông giọng trầm xuống, nghe rất chi là đáng sợ.

- Hì hì! – Yoko cười trừ - Mà này, em tên gì ấy nhỉ?

- Dạ em là Kuroba Kaito ạ! – Kaito nở một nụ cười đầy tự tin.

- Lúc nãy chị có nghe em nhìn chị và gọi Okino Yoko. Em biết chị hả? – Yoko thắc mắc.

- Chị nổi tiếng vậy không biết mới lạ, Hôm nào chị chả xuất hiện trên tivi – Kaito lơ đãng đáp. Bà chị này không biết thật hay giả vờ không biết đây – Chị là ca sĩ, diễn viên, MC nổi tiếng cả nước mà!

- À, ừ nhỉ! – Yoko hơi đỏ mặt.

Shiho nghe Kaito nói thì hơi ngạc nhiên. Cô biết Yoko làm nghề giải trí, nhưng không ngờ chị ấy lại nổi tiếng vậy.

- Em vào nhà chơi nha! – Yoko mỉm cười nhìn Kaito.  
>- Thôi ạ, để dịp khác. Giờ em phải về đây, cũng muộn rồi – Kaito vừa nói vừa nhìn đồng hồ. Mười một rưỡi trưa. Hôm nay về muộn mẹ lại hỏi linh tinh cho coi.<p>

- Tiếc nhỉ… - Yoko chép miệng – Vậy hôm nào rảnh em đến nhà chị chơi nha! Rất hân hạnh được đón tiếp em đó! – Yoko nháy mắt với Kaito.

- Đương nhiên rồi ạ! Em sẽ đến! Hì hì – Kaito nhe răng cười – Thôi em về đây! Chào chị ạ! – Kaito hơi cúi đầu, rồi cậu quay sang Shiho – Tớ về nhé! Tạm biệt!

- Goodbye! – Shiho hờ hững đáp, đôi mắt lười biếng nhìn theo dáng của Kaito đến khi cậu ấy rẽ vào ngõ quay.

Rồi Shiho mở cổng. Cô và Yoko bước vào trong.

- Cậu bé ấy được đấy! – Yoko vừa đóng cổng vừa nói với theo cô em họ đang đi vào trong.

- Được? Ý chị là sao? – Shiho hơi quay người lại nhìn Yoko bằng nửa con mắt, chân vẫn bước đi trên con đường nhỏ lát sỏi tiến vào nhà.

- Thì dễ thương, có duyên. Quan trọng là đẹp trai nữa. Đẹp trai hơn Hakuba ấy nhỉ? – Trong đầu Yoko hiện lên hình ảnh cậu bé tóc vàng đó.

- Vớ vẩn quá! – Shiho giật mình khi nghe cái tên đó, khẽ gắt lên.

- Ai chà, thôi không nói nữa. Vào nhà thôi! – Yoko bật cười trước thái độ của Shiho, rồi đẩy cô đi vào nhà.

Ngôi nhà Shiho sống ở đây là một ngôi nhà sơn màu trắng, hai tầng. Xung quanh khuôn viên nhà cũng được bao bọc bởi hàng rào màu trắng. Vườn cũng tương đối rộng, có nhiều cây cảnh đẹp mắt. Góc vườn là một cây táo to, rợp bóng mát. Hàng rào chỗ ngăn cách vườn với đường bên ngoài trồng dâu tây, dâu tây mọc bám kín hàng rào luôn. Từ cánh cổng cũng màu trắng vào nhà trong là một con đường nhỏ, lát sỏi, hai bên là hai dãy cỏ xanh mướt, đôi chỗ điểm vài bông hoa nhỏ xíu màu tím.

Trong nhà, gian đầu là phòng khách với bộ sofa màu trắng mịn, chiếc tivi to màn hình phẳng. Trên tường, trong tủ kính đầy những ảnh của cô gái xinh đẹp mái tóc màu bạch kim – Okino Yoko. Sâu trong nhà, bên trái là phòng ngủ của bác họ Shiho, ở giữa là phòng tắm, đằng sau là nhà vệ sinh. Còn bên phải có một cầu thang nhỏ dẫn xuống tầng hầm – là phòng thí nghiệm của ông bác kia, và Shiho cũng dùng nó khi về đây. Nhà bếp nằm ở bên hông của phòng khách. Trên tầng, phòng của Shiho và phòng của Yoko cạnh nhau. Đứng từ ban công phòng mình, Shiho có thể giơ tay ra với những cành lá phong ngả vào ban công. Ngay trước mặt phòng của Yoko và Shiho là phòng để sách. Nói là phòng thôi chứ thực ra nó là một khoảng nhà rộng, chứa nhiều tủ và giá sách. Mở cửa phòng mình là Yoko và Shiho có thể đến ngay phòng sách, nó chỉ cách cái hành lang nhỏ.

Khi mới đến đây, Shiho đã đi một vòng quanh nhà và khám phá hết căn nhà.

- Chị toàn nói những chuyện linh tinh! – Shiho lườm Yoko khi hai người mở cửa chính bước vào nhà.

- Gì chứ? Đúng mà!

- Hừ… Shiho vẫn liếc Yoko rồi nhìn quanh nhà – Bác Agasa đâu rồi ạ?

- Chắc đang ở dưới tầng hầm… Bác Agasa ơi! – Yoko lớn giọng hướng về phía tầng hầm.

- Chắc lại phát minh mấy thứ linh tinh… - Shiho lầm bầm.

Có tiếng chân chạy lịch bịch từ dưới tầng hầm lên. Một người đàn ông, đầu hói, tóc trắng cuộn thành từng lớp, dáng người mập mạp, khoác chiếc áo blouse trắng, đi đôi dép trong nhà, ló đầu từ dưới cầu thang lên.

- A, hai cháu về rồi à? – Ông ấy nở nụ cười ấm áp, chạy lại chỗ hai cô cháu gái xinh đẹp.

- Haizz, bác bớt ở dưới tầng hầm đi có được không? Như thế này thì trộm nó vào khuân cả nhà đi có khi bác cũng không biết ấy! – Yoko thở dài, nhìn người bác già của mình.

- Bác lại nghiên cứu gì ạ? – Shiho hỏi, mắt lơ đãng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

- À, mấy món đồ linh tinh ấy mà! – Bác Agasa gãi gãi đầu, cười trừ. Rồi ông quay sang Shiho – Thế nào? Ngày đầu tiên đi học có ổn không bé Shi?

- Cũng tạm ạ. Bác đừng gọi cháu là bé nữa đi! Cả chị Yoko nữa. Cháu lớn rồi mà! – Shiho nhăn mặt khi nghe ông bác gọi mình là "bé".

- Ta quen rồi! – Ông Agasa gãi đầu cười khì.

- Hí hí con bé quen được một cậu bạn rất dễ thương bác ạ! – Yoko hớn hở chen vào.

- Thế hả? – Ông Agasa sáng mắt lên.

- Vâng! Cậu bé đó còn đẹp trai và vui tính hơn cả Hakuba nữa kìa!

- Ái chà, cháu thật giỏi nha bé Shi! – Ông Agasa liếc mắt nhìn Shiho, nở nụ cười đầy ẩn ý. Yoko nhìn vẻ mặt của Shiho không nén nổi bật cười.

- Thôi đi! Hai người thật là… Đừng nói nữa được không? Cháu không thích đâu! – Shiho bực mình khẽ nhăn mặt.

- Ừ thì thôi! – Cả ông bác Agasa và Yoko đồng thanh đáp, miệng vẫn cười cười.

Shiho lườm hai người, định nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi:

- Thôi cháu đi thay quần áo đây! – Nói rồi Shiho bỏ đi lên phòng. Agasa và Yoko trao nhau cái nhìn khó hiểu.

- Bác nấu cơm rồi đó, vào dọn ra ăn thôi! – Agasa tặc lưỡi nói với Yoko.

- Vâng ạ!

Hai người lững thững đi vào nhà bếp.

- Oa mùi cà ri thơm quá! – Yoko reo lên khi mở nắp chiếc nồi to trên bếp, nhưng rồi cô quay ra nhìn bác Agasa với ánh mắt hình viên đạn - Ờ nhưng không biết chất lượng thế nào ta?

- Mong là hôm nay không phải nhịn đến chiều – Shiho đi từ trên gác xuống, liếc mắt về nồi cà ri và khuôn mặt vô cùng tội nghiệp của bác Agasa.

- Hai cái đứa này thiệt là… Vậy sao không tự nấu đi!

- Ưm… thử xem nào… - Yoko cầm chiếc môi, múc cà ri vào bát và nếm thử, lơ đi vẻ mặt bức xúc của bác Agasa. – Ái chà… Ngon tuyệt – Yoko sáng mắt, với vẻ ngạc nhiên cô cùng.

- Đương nhiên! – Bác Agasa phấn khởi. – Đây là món tủ của bác mà!

- Cũng được! – Shiho buông một câu nhẹ bẫng làm bác Agasa đang hớn hở liền xịu đi – Bác nên học nấu ăn nhiều lên ạ, vì chỉ có mình bác phụ trách bếp núc thôi – Shiho tiếp tục, vẫn chăm chú thưởng thức món cà ri của bác Agasa.

- Cháu không muốn đi làm mệt lử rồi về nhà lại phải lọ mọ vào bếp nấu bữa ăn đâu ạ! – Yoko tiếp lời Shiho.

- Ăn cơm hộp cũng không tốt đâu ạ.

- Hai đứa phải thương cái thân già này chứ! Ta cũng có việc của ta mà! – Bác Agasa vừa cho thìa cơm vào miệng, vừa nhăn mặt đau khổ.

- Vậy thì bác bớt phát minh mấy thứ vớ vẩn kia đi! – Shiho liếc mắt nhìn bác Agasa.

- Vớ vẩn hả? Nó giúp ích nhiều đấy!

- Tùy từng cái thôi ạ - Yoko thêm vào, miệng vẫn nhai thức ăn ngon lành.

Shiho đặt chiếc thìa xuống tô cơm, ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn có vẻ nghiêm trọng:

- Từ nay, cháu sẽ điều chỉnh lại thực đơn của chúng ta. Sáng sớm, cháu sẽ ghi những tứ cần mua trước khi đi học, bác sẽ ở nhà đi chợ và nấu những món đó – đương nhiên là cháu sẽ dạy bác. Yên tâm là thực đơn sẽ gồm toàn những thứ bổ dưỡng. Cháu không biết suốt mấy năm qua bác ăn gì mà cơ thể thành ra như thế này… - Shiho liếc mắt nhìn bác Agasa từ trên xuống dưới khiến ông bác chột dạ.

- Mấy năm qua ấy à, cơm hộp liên miên. Em biết tài nấu ăn của bác ấy rồi đấy, còn chị thì đi làm cả ngày, hôm nào được nghỉ thì mới được một bữa ăn "đảm bảo". – Yoko cũng dừng việc ăn uống – Bác ấy nấu mỗi cà ri là ngon, à không, tạm ổn thôi.

- Ngon nhá – Bác Agasa lườm Yoko.

- Ồ, vậy thì có lẽ cháu sẽ lên một thực đơn ăn kiêng cho bác… ưm có lẽ cả nhà cũng sẽ thực hiện cùng bác ấy, để đề phòng bác ấy ăn những thứ ảnh hưởng đến việc ăn kiêng… chị nghĩ sao Yoko?

- Đồng ý luôn! Chị cũng từng có ý định cho bác Agasa ăn kiêng rồi, nhưng không có thời gian để làm…

- Không phải chứ… - Bác Agasa với khuôn mặt bi thảm, ngước nhìn hai đứa cháu gái.

- Hay là bác muốn khối lượng của mình dần tiến về dương vô cùng – Shiho nhếch mép nhìn bác Agasa – Và bác sẽ phát phì, cơ thể bác sẽ kinh khủng hơn bây giờ, chưa kể đến còn có thể mắc các bệnh về tim mạch, mỡ máu,… - Giọng Shiho đều đều, có chút hăm dọa, có chút giễu cợt.

- Thôi thôi được rồi, ta sẽ làm là được chứ gì! Haizz! – Bác Agasa thấy lạnh sống lưng khi nghe cô cháu gái thần đồng Hóa-Sinh nói về mấy căn bệnh, và ánh mắt lạnh lùng, nụ cười nửa miệng đó như muốn nói rằng "Bác cứ thử không nghe theo xem…". "Thôi, tốt nhất là cứ làm theo lời bà cụ non này…" – Bác Agasa nghĩ thầm.

- Hì hì, chúng cháu sẽ giúp bác "mi nhon" hơn, bác cứ yên tâm. Không khéo khi ấy lại có mấy bà, à quên mấy em xinh đẹp bám theo bác ấy chứ - Yoko khúc khích, Shiho cũng bật cười.

- Này này, ăn… ăn nói vớ vẩn gì thế? – Bác Agasa mặt đỏ như trái gấc chín, đưa tay ra như thể muốn bịt miệng cô cháu gái tinh nghịch.

- Đúng quá còn gì, không phải bác đang cô đơn sao? – Yoko và Shiho cùng cười vang.

- Có hai đứa cháu này thì cô đơn nỗi gì… - Bác Agasa lẩm bẩm. – Mà cháu lo chuyện của cháu đi, hôm nào đem thằng bạn trai cháu đến đây cho bác xem mặt…

- Cháu… cháu đã có đâu! – Yoko giật mình, gò má hơi phớt hồng.

- Đừng có lừa bác…

- Thật mà!

- Ờ, cũng phải. Chắc chả có thằng nào ngu… - Bác Agasa nói với vẻ thản nhiên.

- Cái gì ạ? – Lần này thì dến lượt Yoko đỏ mặt, cô như muốn hét vào mặt ông bác già của mình.

- Bác đừng nói thế chứ… - Shiho xen vào – Chị Yoko vừa thông minh, xinh đẹp, tài giỏi, lại nổi tiếng nữa… Trai xách dép chạy theo cả hàng dài kìa…

- Đó bác thấy chưa? Bác không biết thì có! – Yoko nghe Shiho nói thì dịu lại, có chút ngại ngùng.

- Xì… Thế sao cháu lại chưa có bạn trai? – Bác Agasa liếc xéo Shiho. Shiho vẫn tủm tỉm cười cười.

- Cháu không thích! Thôi đừng nói chuyện này nữa! Ăn cơm đi, nguội hết rồi! – Yoko đánh trống lảng.

- Cháu ăn xong rồi ạ! – Shiho đứng dậy, đi vào nhà tắm.

- Sao ăn ít thế bé Shi? - Ống Agasa gọi với theo.

- Nãy giờ hai người bận cãi nhau thì cháu ngồi ăn… - Shiho hơi ngoảnh đầu lại.

Nói rồi Shiho biến mất sau cánh cửa nhà tắm.

Bác Agasa và Yoko tiếp tục bữa ăn của mình, vẫn có "nói chuyện" với nhau.

- Chiều nay cháu không phải học! – Shiho bước ra từ cánh cửa nhà tắm, lững thững đi lên phòng.

- Ừm… - Bác Agasa đáp nhỏ, vẫn tiếp tục sự nghiệp ăn uống của mình. "Có lẽ hôm nay là bữa cuối cùng mình được ăn như thế này. Thực đơn của bé Shi thì khỏi phải nói…" – Agasa nghĩ thầm, tưởng tượng đến viễn cảnh ăn kiêng, nuốt nước bọt ực một cái.

Màn đêm nhẹ nhàng buông xuống. Ánh trăng bạc len lỏi chảy vào ngôi nhà qua khung của sổ, hắt lên người cô bé đang đứng ở trong bếp. Shiho đã hoàn thành xong các món ăn cho bữa tối. Cô đặt chiếc muỗng xuống và đi ra phòng khách. Chị Yoko vẫn chưa về. Shiho liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc treo trên tường. Sáu giờ tám phút.

- Chị ấy làm gì mà về muộn thế nhỉ? – Shiho lẩm bẩm, ánh mắt nhìn ra cửa. Bác Agasa thì đang cặm cụi dưới tầng hầm làm gì không biết. – Lại phát minh ra cái thứ gì nữa đây?

Ngày trướcc khi còn sống ở Anh Quốc, cô có về đây thăm ông bác và chị họ mấy lần. Tuy chỉ có mấy lần nhưng cũng đủ để cô biết được tài năng nấu nướng của bác Agasa và sự nghiệp phát minh vĩ đại của bác ấy.

Tiếng côn trùng rả rích ngoài vườn. Mùi thức ăn từ bếp bay ra làm ai có mặt ở đó đều phải nức mũi và thòm thèm. Từ hồi còn nhỏ, Shiho và chị gái mình đã được mẹ dạy nấu ăn các món đơn giản, dần dần đến các món cầu kì phức tạp, vậy nên khả năng bếp núc của Shiho là quá tuyệt, chắc chỉ thua mỗi mẹ cô thôi. Nghĩ đến mẹ, chợt trái tim Shiho cảm thấy nhói lên một tí. Trong đầu Shiho thấp thoáng hình ảnh người phụ nữ tóc bạch kim xinh đẹp, nở một nụ cười buồn…

Có tiếng lịch bịch từ dưới tầng hầm. "Chắc bác Agasa ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn rồi đây" – Shiho nghĩ thầm. Cảm thấy bụng mình đang réo, Shiho lại liếc lên nhìn đồng hồ. Sáu giờ mười ba phút.

- Nấu xong rồi hả bé Shi? – Bác Agasa ló đầu lên từ cầu thang dẫn xuống tầng hầm. Bác nhìn vào nhà bếp – nơi tỏa ra mùi thơm quyến rũ của thức ăn, rồi nhìn quanh khắp phòng khách - Ủa Yoko chưa về à? – Theo thói quen, ông bác đưa mắt nhìn lên chiếc đồng hồ - Muộn rồi còn gì.

- Cháu không biết nữa… - Shiho lơ đãng đáp, mắt vẫn hướng ra phía cửa.

Bác Agasa liếc nhìn đồng hồ không biết lần thứ bao nhiêu. Sáu giờ ba mươi phút. Ông đang háo hức vì hôm nay sẽ được thưởng thức mấy món ăn mà chỉ ngửi thôi là đã thấy ngon rồi. Giờ nãy chắc cũng nguội hết.

- Có khi nào con bé gặp chuyện rắc rối gì rồi không?

- Cháu không biết… Để cháu đi gọi điện cho chị ấy…

Shiho đứng dậy thì ngoài cổng, tiếng cửa kèn kẹt mở. Đồng loạt bốn con mắt hướng ra phía cửa ra vào. Tiếng lạo xạo khi đi trên nền sỏi. Rồi cánh của ra vào được mở ra. Yoko bước vào nhà và để đôi giày vào giá.

- Cháu về rồi ạ.

- Sao chị về muộn thế? – Shiho tiến lại chỗ Yoko.

- À, hôm nay chị được mời tham gia đóng một bộ phim. Đạo diễn bảo ở lại để bàn bạc và hướng dẫn.

- Cháu đóng vai chính hả? – Bác Agasa hồ hởi.

- Hì vâng ạ!

- Mấy bộ phim trước đây cháu toàn đóng vai phụ à…

- Vậy hả bác? – Shiho hơi ngạc nhiên.

- Ừ…

- Thôi đi ăn thôi. Cháu đói gần chết rồi! – Yoko đẩy hai người vào nhà bếp. – Cháu tò mò tay nghề của Shiho lắm rồi!

Shiho mở cửa bước vào phòng, bật công tắc điện bên cạnh, rồi đóng của lại. Tiến đến bên giường, ánh mắt Shiho dừng lại ở bức ảnh nhỏ được đặt trong chiếc khung thủy tinh trong suốt ở trên bàn cạnh đầu giường. Trong ảnh là một người phụ nữ tóc bạch kim vô cùng xinh đẹp đang nở nụ cười rất tươi, bên cạnh là một cô bé khoảng năm tuổi, mái tóc ngắn màu nâu ánh đỏ, khuôn mặt bầu bĩnh đang quàng cánh tay lên cổ người phụ nữ, mắt cười tít trông rất dễ thương. Là Shiho và mẹ của mình. Shiho khẽ miết nhẹ ngón tay lên tấm kính, nở nụ cười buồn man mác. "Mẹ…" – Shiho khẽ thốt lên bằng âm vực rất nhỏ. Rồi cô tiến về phía cửa sổ. Trăng đêm nay sáng quá. Ánh trăng bạc chiếu thăng vào phòng Shiho. Cô đứng đó một lúc, tâm trí trôi dạt lang thang rồi đi về giường, chuẩn bị đi ngủ. Với tay lấy cái đồng hồ nhỏ trên đầu giường, Shiho đặt báo thức vào sáng mai. Mới có mười giờ đêm. Tiếng côn trùng vẫn rả rích ngoài vườn cùng tiếng mấy con mèo hoang đi tìm thức ăn trong đêm khuya.

Shiho nằm xuống giường, nhìn lên trần nhà, trong đầu bỗng hiện lên hình cảnh cậu bạn mới quen. Khẽ nở nụ cười, Shiho nhắm mắt chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sáng tinh mơ, mặt trời uể oải thức dậy ở phía chân trời xa xa, tỏa ánh nắng nhẹ dịu buổi sớm lên khắp vạn vật.

Reeenggg! Reeenggg!

Shiho với tay tắt chiếc đồng hò báo thức, mi mắt từ từ mở ra. Những tia nắng mai tinh nghịch xuyên qua ô cửa sổ, rọi thẳng vào khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của Shiho. Lấy tay che mắt theo phản xạ, Shiho ngồi dậy, gấp gọn chăn màn rồi bước xuống nhà chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Chị Yoko đã dậy rồi, đang ở trong nhà tắm. Còn bác Agasa chắc còn đang say giấc. "Hình như hôm qua bác ấy ngủ muộn thì phải" – Shiho nghĩ thầm rồi bước vào bếp làm món ăn nhanh cho buổi sáng.

- Em dậy rồi à? – Yoko từ phòng tắm đi ra.

- Vâng ạ.

- Oa trứng chiên thơm quá! – Yoko tiến lại chỗ Shiho, nhìn vào đĩa trứng trên bàn.

- Xong rồi ạ. Em đã để phần cho bác rồi. Chúng ta ăn thôi. – Shiho đặt đĩa thứ hai lên bàn và ngồi xuống.

- Ừm… trông hấp dẫn quá!

Shiho thay quần áo, đeo cặp vào vai rồi bước ra cửa.

- Chị Yoko chắc đi làm rồi.

Shiho khẽ đóng cửa ra vào. Bác Agasa vẫn chưa ngủ dậy. Bước đi trên nền sỏi ra cửa cổng, Shiho đóng cửa lại rồi đi đến trường. Vừa đi được mấy bước thì có tiếng gọi đằng sau:

- Shiho!

Shiho giật mình quay lại. Là Kaito. Cô quên béng mất là hôm nay sẽ đi học cùng cậu bạn mới này. Shiho đứng lại, đợi Kaito tiến về phía mình. Có chiếc lá phong đỏ rơi và nhẹ đáp xuống mái tóc nâu đỏ của Shiho.

- Ai da, may mà tớ đến đúng lúc, nếu không chắc cậu đi trước rồi và tớ thì đứng đây đợi quá. Cậu bảo là hôm nay chúng ta sẽ đi cùng nhau cơ mà! – Kaito tỏ ra phật ý.

- Tớ xin lỗi – Shiho khẽ đáp – Tớ quên mất.

- Hì không sao đâu! – Kaito lại cười tươi – Chúng ta đi thôi!

- Ừ.

Hai người rảo bước trên con đường. Gió thu thổi mát dịu.

- Hôm nay cậu có muốn đi đường vòng không? – Kaito quay sang hỏi Shiho.

- Ừm…

Bước đi trên con đường ngập sắc lá vàng, Shiho quay sang hỏi Kaito:

- Thế mọi hôm cậu đi học một mình à?

- Ừ. – Kaito đáp, mắt đang mải ngắm nhìn những tán lá.

- Sao cậu không đi học cùng với Nakamori? Tớ thấy hai người thân lắm cơ mà?

- Nhà Aoko ở ngược đường với nhà tớ, đi chung sao được.

- Vậy hả?

- Ừ, cậu sẽ biết ngay thôi. Đảm bảo cô ấy sẽ rủ cậu đến nhà trong vài ngày nữa…

- Sao cậu biết?

- Thì tính Aoko thế mà! Cậu ấy sôi nổi lắm. Tớ thấy Aoko có vẻ rất quý cậu, vả lại cậu còn ngồi cùng bàn với cô ấy nữa.

- Cậu hiểu cô ấy quá nhỉ?

- Chúng tớ chơi với nhau từ nhỏ mà! Nhưng khắc khẩu lắm! Chọc Aoko rất vui hì hì – Kaito nhe răng cười. Shiho cũng bật cười vì tính cách của Kaito. Hôm qua cô đã thấy Kaito và Nakamori cãi nhau rồi, đúng là rất khắc khẩu.

- Đến trường rồi! – Kaito nói khi hai người đi gần đến cổng trường. Mải nói chuyện nên Shiho chẳng để ý xung quanh nữa.

- Kaito! – Kaito và Shiho cùng nhau quay lại.

- Mi.. Miyano…

Aoko đang đứng đằng sau họ, vẫy tay chào và đôi mắt hơi ngạc nhiên.

- Ái chà, mới gặp nhau có một hôm mà…

- Tại nhà tớ và nhà Shiho cùng đường thôi! Cậu đừng có mà giở cái giọng đấy nữa! – Kaito bực mình cắt ngang câu nói trêu chọc của Aoko.

- Hừ… - Aoko đưa mắt lườm Kaito rồi quay sang Shiho – Chào buổi sáng Miyano!

- Chào cậu Nakamori – Shiho mỉm cười nhìn cô bạn.

- Đi thôi, sắp vào học rồi. – Nói rồi Kaito đi vào trong trường. Aoko và Shiho nhìn theo rồi lại nhìn nhau.

- Chúng ta cũng đi thôi! – Aoko kéo tay Shiho.

- À… ừ…


	3. Chương 3

**Chương 3**

Kaito chống tay lên cằm, mắt lơ đãng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Cô giáo đang giảng bài rất say sưa, và cả lớp đang chăm chú lắng nghe, chỉ có một vài thành phần cá biệt như Kaito là không để ý và đang làm việc riêng. "Cái môn học chán nhất thế giới!" – Kaito nghĩ thầm.

- Này, cậu không thể nghiêm túc hơn được à? – Aoko lườm Kaito.

- Không. – Kaito đáp gọn lỏn.

- Cô giảng bài hay thế cơ mà! – Aoko tỏ ra bực mình.

- Hay muốn ngủ luôn. – Kaito lầm bầm.

- Hừ…

Shiho chỉ khẽ quay sang nhìn hai người bạn, không nói gì. Cô cũng không hứng thú với văn lắm, nhưng trong giờ học cô luôn nghiêm túc. Shiho cũng phải công nhận là cô giáo giảng buồn ngủ thật.

- Vì cậu siêu văn nên không hiểu được nỗi khổ của những đứa dốt văn như tớ đâu! – Kaito không quay xuống, mắt vẫn dán vào bầu trời xanh mây trắng ngoài kia.

- Dốt mà không chịu học còn la gì! – Aoko vẫn chăm chú ngước nhìn lên bảng.

- Tớ không thần thánh được như cậu!

- Aoko giỏi văn à? – Shiho lên tiếng.

- Ừ, cây văn của lớp, học sinh cưng của cô giáo đấy! – Kaito cười khẩy, liếc mắt xuống nhìn Aoko. Aoko ném cho Kaito cái nhìn hình viên đạn như muốn nuốt sống cậu ta.

- Ồ… - Shiho hờ hững đáp.

Reeengggg!

- Phù, cuối cùng cũng hết hai tiết văn! – Kaito gục đầu xuống bàn than thở. – Sao hôm nay cậu siêng đột xuất thế Heiji? Tớ nhớ mọi hôm cậu đâu có chăm chú học như hôm nay?

- Hôm nay tớ có hứng… - Cậu bạn da ngăm đáp lại.

- Hờ… - Kaito liếc xuống nhìn Shiho rồi nhìn sang Heiji – Tớ đi dép trong bụng cậu.

- … - Heiji quay sang lườm Kaito.

Aoko liếc mắt nhìn hai cậu bạn, rồi quay sang Shiho:

- Miyano này…

- Cậu có thể gọi tớ là Shiho cũng được! – Shiho mỉm cười nhìn Aoko.

- Thật hả? – Aoko cười rất tươi. – Thế cậu có thích học văn không Shiho?

- Ừm, cũng bình thường.

- Vậy à?

- Cậu làm như thể ai cũng như cậu! – Kaito cười nhạt.

- "Ai cũng như tớ?" Ý cậu là gì? – Aoko quắc mắt nhìn Kaito.

- …

Buổi học thứ hai ở trường mới cuối cùng cũng đã kết thúc. Sau tiếng chuông báo hết giờ, cô giáo vừa ra khỏi lớp thì cả lớp ùa ra ngoài như đàn ong vỡ tổ. Shiho cất sách vở, đồ dùng vào cặp.

- A… Nakamori…

- Hả? – Aoko vừa đứng dậy thì Shiho gọi.

- Cậu để quên quyển vở này… - Shiho lấy từ gầm bàn ra quyển vở rồi đưa cho Aoko.

- Ừ. Cảm ơn cậu nha! – Aoko đưa tay đón lấy quyển vở rồi mỉm cười. – Cậu gọi tớ là Aoko đi, tớ cũng gọi cậu là Shiho mà.

- Ừm… Aoko – Shiho khẽ cười.

- Chúng ta về thôi. – Aoko cho quyển vở vào cặp rồi kéo Shiho đi.

Hai cô bạn cùng bước đi trên sân trường, dưới tán lá cũng những cây hoa phượng. Aoko quay sang hỏi Shiho:

- Nhà cậu cùng đường về với nhà Kaito hả?

- Ừ.

- Nghe Kaito nói gia đình cậu ở bên Anh. Thế cậu ở đây với ai?

- Tớ ở nhà bác họ tớ. Nhà bác ấy chỉ có bác ấy và chị họ tớ sống thôi.

- Sao lại thế?

- Bác ấy không có vợ. Chị họ tớ cũng là cháu họ bác ấy, bố mẹ chị ấy đi làm ở nước ngoài.

- Thế bác cậu tên gì?

- Bác ấy tên là Hiroshi Agasa.

- A! Tớ biết bác tiến sĩ! – Aoko reo lên – Bác ấy hay phát minh ra những thứ hay ho lắm! – Aoko hồ hởi.

- Vậy à? Tớ thấy toàn những thứ vớ vẩn… - Shiho ngạc nhiên vì lời nhận xét của cô bạn.

- Tớ thấy thú vị mà! Ví dụ như chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay có kèm đèn pin ấy! Nó có ích lắm! – Trong đầu Aoko hiện lên hình ảnh chiếc đồng hồ mà bác tiến sĩ tặng cô vào sinh nhật năm ngoái.

- Tớ chưa thấy nó bao giờ.

- Thấy chưa? Chỉ là cậu không biết thôi, chắc mấy món cậu thấy là mấy món vớ vẩn thật, tớ có thấy mấy cái rồi. – Aoko cười hì hì.

- Ừm.

- A… Kaito và Heiji – Aoko chỉ tay về phía hai cậu bạn đang đứng trước cổng trường, rồi gọi to – Kaito! Heiji!

Hai cậu bé nghe tiếng gọi thì quay đầu lại. Aoko rảo bước về phía họ. Shiho vẫn đi lững thững phía sau.

- Nói chuyện gì vậy? – Aoko cười tươi vỗ vai Heiji.

- Chuyện con trai hỏi làm gì! – Kaito dội hẳn một gáo nước lạnh lên đầu Aoko.

- Ai hỏi cậu… - Aoko lườm Kaito.

Shiho vừa tiến đến chỗ ba người thì Heiji lại gần hỏi ngay:

- Nhà cậu ở đâu Miyano?

- À nhà tớ…

Shiho chưa nói hết câu thì Aoko xen vào:

- Ngược đường về với nhà cậu, khỏi hỏi.

- … - Heiji lườm Aoko.

- Về thôi! – Aoko kéo tay Heiji và giơ tay vẫy Kaito và Shiho. – Tạm biệt hai cậu!

- Hẹn mai gặp lại! – Heiji bị Aoko lôi đi vẫn ngoái đầu lại nói nốt.

- Hẹn gặp lại Aoko, Hattori - Shiho mỉm cười.

- Về thôi Shiho. – Kaito quay sang nói với Shiho.

- Ừm…

Hoàng hôn buông xuống. Cả không gian ngập trong màu vàng cam của chiều tà. Shiho đứng tựa lưng vào tường, phóng tầm nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ánh mắt mông lung vô định. Hôm nay trời nhiều mây, ánh nắng cuối ngày le lói ở chân trời phía tây. Những đám mây to lớn trôi nhẹ trên nền trời đang dần dần bị màn đêm nuốt chửng. Chị Yoko vẫn chưa về. Và có lẽ từ giờ chị ấy sẽ về muộn thường xuyên. Đóng vai chính của một bộ phim mà. Bác Agasa đi đâu đó từ lúc nãy. Chiều nay, Shiho đã hoàn thành thực đơn ăn uống của cả nhà trong một tuần và dán nó ở cửa tủ lạnh. Shiho nhìn đồng hồ và quyết định đi nấu bữa tối. Năm giờ ba lăm phút.

Shiho vừa làm xong bữa tối, bày hết thức ăn ra bàn và đậy lồng bàn lại thì ngoài cổng có tiếng cửa mở, rồi tiếng bước lạo xạo trên nền sỏi. Shiho đi ra ngoài phòng khách. Của chính khẽ mở và bác Agasa đi vào.

- Yoko chưa về à? – Vừa để đôi giày vào giá và đi đôi dép trong nhà vào, bác Agasa vừa ngước lên hỏi Shiho.

- Vâng ạ.

- Thơm quá! Cháu nấu bữa tối xong rồi à?

- Vâng ạ. À, bác biết Nakamori Aoko chứ ạ?

- Ừ, con bé tóc xù , con gái của thanh tra cảnh sát. Cháu học cùng lớp với nó à?

- Vâng. Cháu nhắc đến bác thì cô ấy bảo quen bác.

- Đúng rồi, con bé thỉnh thoảng cũng đến đây chơi. Nó thích mấy phát minh của ta lắm.

- Vâng, giờ cháu mới biết bác cũng phát minh ra được mấy thứ có ích…

- Đương nhiên! Cháu phát hiện ra tài năng của ta hơi muộn đó! – Bác Agasa nói với giọng tự hào.

- Nhưng chủ yếu toàn mấy thứ vớ vẩn… - Shiho cười nhạt.

- Hừ… - Bác Agasa liếc xéo Shiho rồi đi vào nhà tắm – Ta đi tắm đây.

Cạch. Shiho quay đầu nhìn ra cửa. Yoko đã về.

- Chào bé Shi…

- Chị về sớm vậy? – Shiho nhìn lên đồng hồ. Sáu giờ đúng. So với hôm qua thì là quá sớm.

- Hôm nay đạo diễn có việc bận…

- Bác Agasa cũng vừa về xong. Bác ấy đi tắm rồi.

- Bác ấy đi đâu vậy?

- Em không biết nữa…

- Oa thơm quá! – Yoko ló đầu vào nhà bếp – Em nấu xong hết rồi hả?

- Vâng ạ. Chị đi thay quần áo đi. Đợi bác tắm xong ta ăn luôn kẻo nguội hết.

- Ừ…

Trong căn phòng nhỏ trên tầng hai của ngôi nhà được sơn màu trắng, có một cô bé đang ngồi trên giường, đầu gục xuống vào hai đầu gối chân chụm lại, hai tay vòng qua ôm lấy hai đầu gối. Đã hơn mười một giờ đêm, và Shiho vẫn chưa ngủ được. Ánh trăng lúc ẩn lúc hiện vì bị đám mây che khuất chiếu những tia sáng trắng yếu ớt vào phòng. Shiho ngẩng đầu dậy, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Tâm trạng của Shiho lúc này rất rối bời. Cô cảm thấy vui vì mới đến mà đã quen được mấy người bạn tốt bụng, vui tính đặc biệt là cô bé dễ thương Aoko. Nhưng Shiho lại có một cảm giác kì lạ đối với Kaito. Mỗi lần thấy cậu ấy là Shiho lại nghĩ đến một người. Kaito rất giống Hakuba. Từ khuôn mặt điển trai, đến tính cách vui vẻ và cách nói chuyện, đều rất giống. Shiho không hiểu mình đang nghĩ gì nữa, cô không muốn có cái cảm giác khó chịu này. Thực sự không muốn.

Đang suy nghĩ thì chiếc điện thoại bên cạnh rung lên. Tiếng nhạc chuông quen thuộc. Shiho nhìn vào màn hình:

- Chị…

Shiho cầm điện thoại lên:

- Chị Akemi… - Cô nói nhỏ, không muốn làm Yoko ở phòng bên cạnh thức giấc.

- Shiho… - Giọng một cô gái vang lên trong điện thoại. Nhẹ nhàng, ấm áp. – Em thế nào rồi?

- Em vẫn tốt. Chị cứ yên tâm. - Shiho đáp nhẹ. – Thế còn chị và bố thì sao?

- Chị và bố vẫn khỏe. Chị định gọi cho em từ hôm qua, nhưng bận việc nên không gọi được…

- Không sao mà chị…

- Ừ. Thế mấy ngày đầu đi học ở trường mới thế nào? Có ai bắt nạt em không?

- Ổn ạ. Ai mà bắt nạt được em chứ!

- Ừ đúng rồi. Chẳng có ai dám đụng vào Shiho của chị đâu! – Akemi bật cười.

- Chị này… - Ánh mắt Shiho nheo lại.

- Đúng mà! Mà giờ này ở bên Nhật khuya rồi phải không?

- Vâng ạ! Hơn mười một giờ đêm rồi…

- Sao em ngủ muộn thế? – Akemi lo lắng hỏi khi nghe cô em gái nói đã gần nửa đêm.

- Em không ngủ được… Mà chị ơi, em quen một cô bạn rất giống chị nhé!

- Thế nào? Kể chị nghe đi! – Giọng Akemi trở nên hào hứng.

- Cô ấy tên là Aoko, rất dễ thương và tinh nghịch. Aoko có khuôn mặt giống chị, nhất là đôi mắt. Đôi mắt to tròn đen láy. Cả nụ cười của cô ấy nữa. Nụ cười hồn nhiên trong sáng. Nụ cười có thể làm tan đi nỗi buồn của người đối diện… Giống chị lắm! – Shiho nhớ về Aoko.

- Lúc nào em gửi ảnh cô bé ấy cho chị nhé. Em nói làm chị tò mò quá!

- Vâng ạ! – Shiho mỉm cười. – À chị ơi…

- Gì thế?

- Ừm… không có gì ạ! Em chỉ thấy nhớ chị thôi! – Shiho định nói cho Akemi về chuyện của Kaito, nhưng lại thôi.

- Chị cũng nhớ em. Mới có mấy ngày mà đã thế này… - Akemi thở dài - Thôi muộn rồi, em đi ngủ đi, mai còn dậy sớm đi học. Chị đi làm bữa tối đây… Chị sẽ gọi cho em thường xuyên. Có gì cứ nói với chị nhé!

- Vâng ạ!

- Chúc em ngủ ngon, Shiho thân yêu của chị…

- Tạm biệt chị!

Shiho cúp máy, khẽ thở dài. Để điện thoại lên đầu giường, cô nằm xuống, nhắm mắt và cố gắng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Một tuần trôi qua nhẹ nhàng, bình yên.

Shiho đã quen với việc mỗi buổi sáng đi học cùng Kaito và mỗi lần tan học lại cùng nhau đi về. Hôm nay, như thường lệ, Shiho sửa soạn đồ dùng và chuẩn bị đi học. Vừa mở cánh cửa trắng, Shiho đã thấy Kaito đang đứng đợi mình ở dưới gốc cây phong.

- Cậu đang làm gì thế? – Shiho tiến đến gần Kaito. Cậu bé này đang cầm chiếc que nhỏ vẽ nguệch ngoạc xuống nền đất.

- A… Shiho! – Kaito ngẩng mặt lên khi nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc. Chợt thấy cô bé tóc nâu đỏ này đang chăm chú nhìn vào "tác phẩm" của mình, Kaito vội vàng lấy chân xóa đi. Nhưng Shiho đã kịp nhìn thấy.

- Cậu vẽ tớ à? – Shiho nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt của Kaito.

- À… Ừ! Đợi cậu nên tiện thể ngoạc mấy đường ấy mà! – Kaito gãi đầu, quay mặt đi tránh ánh mắt của Shiho.

- Cậu có năng khiếu vẽ đó. Đẹp lắm! – Shiho chợt mỉm cười nhìn Kaito.

- Hả? À… Cảm ơn cậu… - Kaito lúng túng, hai má hơi đỏ lên.

- Đi học thôi! – Shiho nói rồi bước đi, làm cho Kaito đứng ngẩn ra vài giây rồi cũng vội vã đi theo.

Kinh coong! Kinh coong!

Đang ngồi xem tivi thì Shiho nghe tiếng chuông cửa. Cô bé lười nhác nhấc cơ thể dậy khỏi ghế salon, lững thững đi ra mở cửa. "Ai mà đến vào giờ này…" – Shiho liếc nhìn đồng hồ. Hai giờ chiều.

Cạch.

- Chào Shiho! – Kaito đứng trước cửa nhe răng cười.

- Kai… Kaito? – Shiho ngạc nhiên.

- Ầy! Gì mà ngạc nhiên dữ vậy? Không mời tớ vào nhà à? – Kaito bật cười khi thấy vẻ mặt của Shiho. Dễ thương thật.

- Ừm… Vào đi! – Shiho dứng sang một bên cho Kaito đi vào, rồi đóng cửa lại.

Kaito đi thẳng vào, mặt ngó nghiêng khắp nhà:

- Không có ai ở nhà à?

- Bác tớ đang ở dưới tầng hầm… - Shiho lơ đãng chỉ tay ra chỗ cầu thang dẫn xuống phòng thí nghiệm, rồi tiến lại ghế sofa tiếp tục công việc dang dở của mình – xem tivi.

- Xuống chào cái nào! – Kaito hào hứng đi theo hướng tay Shiho chỉ.

- …

Kẹttttt…

Kaito khẽ mở cửa, ló mặt vào bên trong. Cậu thấy có một ông già tóc bạc, mặc chiếc áo blouse trắng, đang ngồi trên ghế, cúi đầu xuống bàn, quay lưng lại với cậu. Ông ấy đang làm gì đó chăm chú lắm, đến nỗi có người vừa vào phòng cũng không biết. Kaito nhìn quanh căn phòng. "Có lẽ đây là một phòng thí nghiệm" – Kaito thầm nghĩ khi thấy rất nhiều ống nghiệm, bình đựng hóa chất, kính hiển vi, đèn cồn,… Trên chiếc bàn dài mà ông bác kia ngồi, là một chiếc laptop đang bật.

Kaito khẽ đóng cánh cửa lại đằng sau lưng, từ từ tiến lại gần và cất tiếng chào:

- Dạ… Chào chào bác ạ! – Đầu Kaito hơi nghiêng nghiêng, ngó xem khuôn mặt ông bác này. Không hiểu sao Kaito nhìn dáng người này rất quen.

Người đàn ông quay đầu lại khi nghe tiếng nói đằng sau mình:

- Ai th… A! – Ông Agasa đang định hỏi xem vị khách này là ai, chợt mở to mắt khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Kaito.

- A… - Kaito cũng ngạc nhiên – Là bác tiến sĩ!

- Cháu là cậu bé biết làm ảo thuật, bạn của bé Aoko phải không? – Agasa đứng dậy, đi lại phía Kaito.

- Cháu là Kuroba Kaito ạ! Không ngờ bác lại là bác họ của Shiho…

- Cháu là bạn của bé Shi à?

- Vâng ạ! Cháu học cùng lớp…

- A, đúng rồi! Là cậu bé mà hôm trước Yoko nói. – Ông Agasa nhìn thẳng vào khuôn mặt Kaito rồi buột miệng – Giống thật…

- Giống? – Kaito ngạc nhiên. – Giống gì ạ?

- À… không có gì! – Ông Agasa cười xuề xòa – Ta lên nhà đi Nói rồi ông kéo Kaito đi lên phòng khách, không quên đóng cửa phòng thí nghiệm lại.

Shiho vẫn ngồi xem tivi và nhâm nhi ly café nóng. Bác Agasa đẩy Kaito ngồi xuống ghế rồi nói:

- Cháu uống café nhé?

- Gì cũng được ạ! – Kaito mỉm cười.

Bác Agasa lại lịch bịch đi vào nhà bếp. Kaito nhìn lên tivi. Đang có chương trình đá bóng.

- Cậu thích xem đá bóng à? – Kaito quay sang hỏi Shiho.

- Ừm… - Shiho vẫn chăm chú xem tivi.

- Hình như bên kênh gì đó đang chiếu phim tình cảm. Tớ thấy mẹ tớ hay xem…

- Tớ không thích.

- Vậy à?

- Ừm…

- Chị Okino Yoko không có nhà à? – Kaito hỏi khi nhìn quanh ngôi nhà không thấy bóng dáng cô ca sĩ nổi tiếng.

- Không. Chị ấy đi làm rồi.

Bác Agasa từ nhà bếp đi ra với hai ly café trên tay, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Kaito nói:

- Của cháu đây! – Ông đưa cho Kaito một ly.

- Cháu cảm ơn ạ!

Shiho giờ mới rời mắt khỏi cái tivi, quay sang nhìn hai người rồi hỏi:

- Cậu đến đây có việc gì vậy Kaito?

- Hử? À… Kaito đưa quyển vở đang cầm trong tay cho Shiho. – Tớ đến trả cậu quyển vở.

- Ừm… - Shiho giơ tay nhận quyển vở từ Kaito rồi hỏi – Sao cậu không mượn của Aoko?

- Chữ cậu đẹp hơn! – Kaito gãi đầu – Aoko ghi nhiều lắm.

- Thế ah?

- Ừ. – Kaito nhe răng cười.

Bác Agasa nãy giờ bận thưởng thức café, giờ mới xen vào:

- Bác mách Aoko cháu nói xấu nó nhé Kaito!

- Cứ tự nhiên ạ! Cháu chẳng sợ đâu. – Kaito nhếch mép. – À, Aoko bảo bác phát minh ra mấy món đồ hay lắm. Cho cháu xem được không ạ?

- Cháu cũng muốn xem thử… - Shiho cười nhạt.

- Ừ, được thôi. – Bác Agasa liếc Shiho. – Cháu sẽ phải thay đổi suy nghĩ đó!

Bác Agasa lật đật đi xuống tầng hầm. Kaito ngạc nhiên nhìn Shiho:

- Bác ấy nói vậy là sao?

- À, không có gì… - Shiho vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình tivi.

- … - Kaito thắc mắc nhìn Shiho.

Bác Agasa từ dưới tầng hầm lên mang theo một chiếc một. Đặt nó lên bàn, bác Agasa ngồi xuống và bắt đầu mở nắp chiếc hộp ra:

- Đây là những phát minh của ta…

Kaito tò mò nhìn vào chiếc hộp, còn Shiho chỉ khẽ liếc mắt qua.

Bác Agasa lôi ra từ trong hộp một cái kính viền đen:

- Đây là kính dò tìm. Thoạt nhìn thì giống kính bình thường nhưng nó có thể bắt được sóng radio của vật được gắn thiết bị theo dõi trong phạm vi 2 km, đồng thời còn có chức năng tăng giảm khẩu độ như một cái ống nhòm. Nó còn được gắn tròng kính chống đạn để bảo vệ mắt…

Kaito cầm chiếc kính lên, chăm chú săm soi. Shiho rời mắt khỏi tivi, bắt đầu để đến chiếc kính trong tay Kaito. "Kính dò tìm à?"

- Nó có pin không ạ? – Kaito hỏi bác Agasa.

- Không, nó sử dụng năng lượng mặt trời để hoạt động.

- Vậy nghĩa là khi trời tối nó sẽ vô dụng?

- À… Ừ… Nhưng ban ngày nó rất hữu ích! – Bác Agasa tiếp tục lấy ra một chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay. – Đây là đồng hồ đeo tay có gắn đèn pin và kim gây mê…

Kaito đặt chiếc kính xuống, và bắt đầu săm soi đến cái đèn pin.

- Là sao ạ?

- Nó vừa là đồng hồ, vừa có đèn pin, vừa có một chiếc súng bắn kim gây mê. Mỗi chiếc đồng hồ có thể chứa được một chiếc kim gây mê, mỗi chiếc kim có tác dụng làm cho người bị dính nó ngủ trong mấy tiếng đồng hồ.

- Cái này có vẻ được đấy! – Shiho lấy cái đồng hồ từ tay Kaito, giơ lên trước mặt xem rồi bật thử công tắc bên hông. Bóng đèn nhỏ được gắn phía trước sáng lên.

Bác Agasa liếc Shiho rồi lấy tiếp từ trong hộp ra một chiếc dây đai:

- Cái dây đai quần này có thể co dãn ra khi bấm vào nút này – Vừa nói, bác Agasa vừa chỉ vào một cái nút ở trên chiếc dây – Còn đây là thắt lưng tạo bóng– Bác lấy tiếp từ trong hộp ra – Có thể tạo ra quả bóng hơi ở nhiều kích cỡ bằng cách ấn nút ở đây – Bác chỉ vào nút ấn ở trên mặt tấm kim loại của thắt lưng.

Kaito cầm chiếc dây đai, quan sát chăm chú. Shiho cũng bắt đầu để ý những món đồ bác Agasa giới thiệu.

- Cón đây là đôi giày và tấm ván trượt… - Bác Agasa lôi ra hai món đồ cuối cùng trong hộp.

- Nó có tác dụng gì ạ? – Kaito bỏ cái dây đai xuống, tò mò nhìn hai đồ vật mới được lấy ra.

- Đây là giày tăng cường sức mạnh. Khi mở lên, nó gửi một dòng năng lượng điện và lực từ qua chân của người đi nó, làm kích thích các huyệt trên đôi chân, tăng cường sức mạnh cơ bắp của đôi chân trong một thời gian ngắn. Người đi đôi giày này có thể nhảy cao, chạy nhanh và đá mạnh hơn lúc bình thường.

- Ồ… - Kaito trầm trồ nhìn đôi giày, và chỉ vào tấm ván – Còn cái này thì sao ạ?

- Đây là ván trượt năng lượng mặt trời…

- Cũng dùng năng lượng mặt trời để hoạt động ạ? – Shiho tò mò hỏi.

- Ừ! – Bác Agasa cảm thấy phấn khích khi cô cháu giá suốt ngày dè bỉu mấy phát minh của mình có lúc lại quan tâm đến chúng như thế này. – Nó có thể hoạt động liên tục khi có ánh sáng mặt trời. Một phương tiện hữu ích khi muốn di chuyển với tốc độ cao. – Bác Agasa kết thúc câu nói với vẻ mặt tự hào, nhìn hai đứa cháu đang chăm chú quan sát mấy món đồ của mình. – Thế nào?

Shiho rời mắt khỏi mấy món đồ, ngước lên nhìn ông bác của mình:

- Có nhiêu đây thôi ạ? Cháu nhớ còn nhiều thứ nữa cơ mà? Như cái loa tí hon với cái nơ màu đỏ ấy?

- À… - Bác Agasa lúng túng – Hai cái đó bị nổ khi ta đang thử nghiệm… - Mặt bác bắt đầu đỏ ửng. – Còn mấy thứ cũng bị hư. Ta đang nghiên cứu xem sai sót chỗ nào để sửa lại cho hoàn chỉnh…

- Vậy ạ? – Shiho cười nhạt.

- Nhiêu đây chưa đủ sao? Toàn những thứ có ích đấy! – Ông bác nhìn Shiho bằng con mắt hình viên đạn.

- Vâng. Cháu không ngờ là bác lại phát minh ra những thứ này… - Shiho liếc mắt lên đống đồ trên bàn – Vì cháu toàn nghe thấy tiếng nổ dưới hầm mỗi lần về đây khi bác ở trong đó thôi…

- Đương nhiên rồi! Thế nên ta mới có mấy cái bằng tiến sĩ với giáo sư sáng chế. Mấy phát minh của ta được yêu thích lắm nhé! – Bác Agasa nói với giọng tự hào – Suy cho cùng chỉ có Akemi và con bé Aoko thấy được tài năng của ta thôi. Bé Shi không biết mà cứ nói chúng vớ vẩn… - Ông bác thở dài.

- Akemi là ai ạ? – Kaito hỏi bác Agasa.

- Là chị gái của tớ. – Shiho trả lời rồi quay sang hỏi bác Agasa – Thế không lẽ mấy lần bác vắng nhà đi đâu đó có việc là…

- Ta đi bán các phát minh của ta và có lúc thì đi sửa chữa vài món gặp trục trặc…

- Thế mà từ trước đến nay cháu tưởng bác chỉ giỏi phát minh mấy cái video trò chơi cho con nít…

- Con bé Yoko cũng biết mà. Nhưng nó trêu ta vậy thôi. Vả lại nó không hứng thú với mấy phát minh của ta.

- Cháu thấy mấy cái này hay lắm! – Kaito hào hứng. – Aoko hay nói về bác với cháu. Cô ấy bảo thích nhất cái đồng hồ có kim gây mê. Vì cô ấy có thể làm cho cháu ngủ mê bất cứ lúc nào và ra tay xử tử cháu…

- Ha ha … - Bác Agasa cười lớn. Shiho cũng bật cười.

- Con bé thích mấy phát minh của ta lắm! – Bác Agasa cười tươi.

- Chết – Kaito nhìn đồng hồ trên tay. – Cháu phải về đây. Mẹ cháu dặn đi một tí về mà cháu quên mất!

- Sao được đi có một tí thôi vậy? – Shiho hỏi.

- Hôm nay bố tớ về. Mẹ con tớ phải ra sân bay đón bố.

- Bố cậu làm việc bên nước ngoài à?

- Tớ nói với cậu còn gì. Bố tớ là ảo thuật gia nổi tiếng nên hay đi biểu diễn ở nước ngoài.

- Bố cháu là ảo thuật gia nổi tiếng à? Ông ấy tên là gì vậy? – Bác Agasa quay sang hỏi Kaito.

- Kuroba Toichi ạ!

- A… - Shiho kêu lên – Tớ có biết… Có lần tớ đi xem ông ấy biểu diễn rồi! Ông ấy là ảo thuật gia được yêu thích nhất ở Lon Don đó!

- Oa! – Mắt bác Agasa sáng lên.

- Ông ấy giỏi lắm!

- Hì hì – Kaito cười khì. – Thôi cháu phải về đây ạ! – Kaito nói rồi đứng dậy, cúi đầu chào bác Agasa.

- Ừ. Khi nào rảnh cháu đến chơi nữa nhé! Có phát minh nào mới ta sẽ giới thiệu cho cháu. – Bác Agasa nháy mắt.

- Thật ạ? Thế thì hay quá! Cháu thích các phát minh của bác lắm!

- Hì hì!

- Tạm biệt Shiho! Tớ về đây! – Kaito vẫy tay chào Shiho.

- Ừ. Tạm biệt… - Shiho quay sang nhìn Kaito rồi lại tiếp tục xem tivi.

"Đá bóng có gì hay ho lắm sao?" – Kaito nghĩ thầm.

Bác Agasa tiễn Kaito ra đến tận cổng.

- Cháu về đây ạ! – Kaito giơ tay vẫy bác Agasa.

- Ừ cháu về cẩn thận nhé.

- Vâng ạ.

Kaito chạy vụt đi. Bác Agasa quay vào nhà, đóng cổng lại. Bước đi trên con đường nhỏ lát sỏi, ông thầm nghĩ về Kaito. "Đúng là giống Hakuba. Cả việc thích mấy phát minh của ta và ánh mắt háo hức của nó khi nhìn mấy món đó nữa chứ." – Ông Agasa nhớ lại khuôn mặt của cậu bé tóc vàng khi ông đưa cho nó xem chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay có gắn kim gây mê và đèn pin.

- Shiho! Nhanh lên nào! – Aoko đứng ở cửa lớp gọi vào trong. Shiho đang soạn sách vở cất vào cặp chuẩn bị ra về.

- Ừ… - Shiho ngẩng mặt nhìn Aoko rồi nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài.

Shiho đi ra cửa lớp, Aoko nắm lấy tay Shiho và kéo cô đi.

- Đi nào! – Aoko cười, nụ cười tươi dưới ánh nắng vàng dịu nhẹ của mùa thu. Shiho chợt nhớ đến chị mình. Cô mỉm cười, khẽ đáp lại Aoko:

- Ừm…

Nắm tay nhau đi dưới sân trường, Shiho ngước nhìn lên bầu trời, qua những tán lá phượng. Aoko vừa đi vừa lấy chân khều khều những chiếc lá rơi trên sân, vẻ mặt thích thú.

- Shiho này… - Aoko quay sang nhìn Shiho.

- Huh? – Shiho dừng việc nhìn ngắm cảnh vật, quay sang khi nghe cô bạn gọi.

- Chiều nay cậu có rảnh không?

- Để làm gì? – Shiho ngạc nhiên.

- Tớ định rủ cậu qua nhà tớ chơi…

- Xin lỗi Aoko, chiều nay tớ có việc rồi.

- Vậy hả? – Mặt Aoko xịu xuống.

- Tớ xin lỗi. Để dịp khác vậy nha! – Shiho nắm tay Aoko, mỉm cười.

- Ừ. Không sao đâu. – Aoko lại lấy lại nụ cười tươi trên môi. – Tại vì cả cậu và Kaito không đến thôi. Vậy là chỉ có mỗi Heiji với Kazuha thôi…

- Kaito cũng không đến à? Mà Kazuha là ai vậy?

- Ừ, Kaito bận cái gì ấy. Kazuha là lớp trưởng lớp bên cạnh. Nói cho cậu biết chuyện này… – Aoko tủm tỉm cười – Kazuha thích Heiji đó!

- Hattori ấy hả?

- Ừ.

- Thế Heiji có thích Kazuha ấy không?

- Cái này thì tớ không biết, vì cậu ấy hay chọc cho Kazuha nổi điên lắm…

- Này hai bà kia! Nói xấu gì tôi đấy! – Một giọng nói trầm vang lên sau lưng Shiho và Aoko khiến hai người giật mình quay lại. Là Heiji, đằng sau là Kaito đang nghịch bộ bài trong tay.

- Hei… Heiji… - Aoko lắp bắp – Á, có ai nói gì cậu đâu. Shiho nhỉ? – Aoko quay sang nhìn Shiho tìm sự trợ giúp.

- À… Ừ… Bọn tớ có nói gì cậu đâu! – Shiho cũng hơi chột dạ.

- Hừ! Vừa thấy nhắc đến tên người ta xong… - Heiji dùng ánh mắt hình viên đạn nhìn Aoko và Shiho.

- Kệ đi Heiji… - Kaito lên tiếng.

- Hừ… - Heiji vẫn liếc hai cô bé với vẻ mặt như muốn nuốt sống họ.

- Về thôi! – Aoko chuyển chủ đề bằng cách đẩy cả ba người bạn của mình đi về phía cổng trường.


	4. Chương 4

**Chương 4**

Mùa thu trôi qua nhẹ nhàng cũng như cách nó đến. Không còn những tia nắng dịu dàng, những cơn gió nhẹ mơn man da thịt. Cũng không còn những con đường ngập sắc lá vàng nữa. Thu qua, đông ùa về với cái lạnh thấu da thấu thịt, với những cơn gió bấc và những cơn bão tuyết, với những hàng cây khẳng khiu trụi lá…

Rồi mùa đông cũng đi qua, nhường thời gian lại cho mùa xuân xinh tươi mơn mởn. Đâu đó trên những cành cây khẳng khiu hôm nào nhú lên những mần mon, bắt đầu cho một sự sống mới, tràn đầy sắc xuân.

Nhưng dường như dư vị của mùa đông vẫn còn. Thỉnh thoảng, vẫn có những đợt tuyết rơi nhẹ, vẫn có những cơn gió mùa giá buốt.

Shiho ngồi một mình trên chiếc ghế xích đu màu trắng ở ngoài vườn. Đôi bàn tay đan vào nhau để xua đi sự lạnh giá. Vừa có một đợt tuyết rơi, và giờ đây màu trắng tinh khôi của tuyết tạo thành một lớp màn mỏng bao phủ lên mọi vật.

Đã được gần nửa năm kể từ khi Shiho chuyển về đây sống và học tập. Thời gian trôi qua thật nhanh. Đã có lúc Shiho tưởng mình như quên đi được tất cả khi cùng nhau trải qua những kỉ niệm vui vẻ với những người bạn thân thiết. Bốn người, Kaito, Aoko, Shiho và Heiji, họ thường xuyên tổ chức đi biển vào mùa thu, cắm trại vào mùa đông, và thỉnh thoảng có sự góp mặt của Kazuha, cô bạn lớp trưởng lớp bên cạnh. Shiho cảm thấy thực sự hạnh phúc và ấm áp khi có những người bạn tuyệt vời, hòa đồng và quan tâm đến cô ngay khi cô vừa chuyển đến.

Nhưng, mỗi lần nhìn ngắm tuyết rơi như thế này, những kỉ niệm năm nào chợt ùa về trong kí ức. Shiho khẽ đưa tay đón một bông tuyết nhỏ đang từ từ rơi xuống.

-Flashback-

- Có một thiên thần tuyết đang lạc ở dưới trần gian! – Cậu bé tóc vàng nở nụ cười ấm áp, mắt ngước nhìn lên những bông tuyết đang rơi.

- Hả? – Cô bé tóc nâu ánh đỏ trong ánh sáng yếu ớt của mặt trời len lỏi qua những đám mây dày đặc chiếu xuống mặt đất tròn mắt nhìn sang cậu bạn đang nở nụ cười bí hiểm.

- Tin không? – Cậu bé quay sang hỏi cô bé.

- Không. – Cô bé đáp, dứt khoát. – Thiên thần tuyết đã chết ba năm trước rồi… – Ánh mắt cô bé man mác buồn, ngước nhìn ra khoảng không gian vô định.

- Ngốc! – Cậu bé khẽ gõ nhẹ vào trán cô bé, đôi mắt lại ngước nhìn lên những bông tuyết rơi nhè nhẹ. – Nếu một thiên thần tuyết này ra đi, thì sẽ có một thiên thần tuyết khác thay thế. Sự khác nhau không rõ rệt lắm. Bởi vì họ đều là những thiên thần tuyết đẹp tinh khôi, và… lạnh giá… - Cậu bé mỉm cười.

- Lạnh giá? – Cô bé ngạc nhiên.

- Không hẳn, vì thiên thần tuyết cũng rất ấm áp và dễ thương! – Cậu bé lại nở nụ cười dịu dàng. Và nụ cười ấy… thực sự đã làm tan chảy trái tim bé nhỏ lạnh giá của một thiên thần tuyết bên cạnh mình…

-End Flashback-

Shiho khẽ mỉm cười khi nhớ lại câu nói ấy. "Nếu một thiên thần tuyết này ra đi, thì sẽ có một thiên thần tuyết khác thay thế…". "Ừ đúng rồi. Sao mình không nhận ra nhỉ?" – Shiho nghĩ thầm. Nhưng rồi Shiho vội lắc đầu để xua đi cái kí ức cũng như suy nghĩ và hình ảnh ấy. "Không được không được!".

- Shiho!

Tiếng gọi trong trẻo phát ra từ đằng sau khiến Shiho giật mình.

- Chị Yoko…

Yoko đứng ở cửa sổ mở đối diện với bãi cỏ, mỉm cười:

- Suy nghĩ gì mà tập trung đến nỗi chị gọi mấy lần không nghe vậy?

- Dạ, không có gì. – Shiho khẽ đáp, quay lại nhìn Yoko nở nụ cười nhẹ.

- Vào nhà đi kẻo ngoài đó lạnh!

- Không lạnh lắm đâu chị, có tuyết nhưng đang là mùa xuân mà!

- Không xem thường được đâu… - Yoko nhíu mày nhìn lên trời. – Mà hôm nay em không phải học à?

Shiho đứng dậy khỏi chiếc xích đu, đi vào nhà:

- Hôm nay là thứ bảy mà chị!

Yoko vỗ tay vào đầu:

- Ôi chị lú lẫn mất rồi! Thôi chị đi làm đây!

Nói rồi Yoko lấy chiếc túi xách ở ghế và đi ra cửa.

- Tạm biệt chị!

- Ừ tạm biệt bé Shi! – Yoko vẫy tay với Shiho rồi vừa nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay vừa đi ra ngoài.

Còn lại một mình Shiho trong ngôi nhà rộng. Khí trời buổi sáng mùa xuân thật trong lành khiến cho người ta cảm thấy dễ chịu và thư thái đầu óc. Shiho đi vào nhà bếp và pha cho mình một ly capuchino nóng. Chống tay lên lan can ngoài ban công, Shiho từ từ thưởng thức hương vị ngọt ngào thơm ngậy của capuchino, đôi mắt nhìn mông lung. Những tia nắng mai bắt đầu ló ra sau những đám mây. Tuyết tan dần. Shiho rất thích tuyết. Ngày nhỏ, hai chị em Shiho thường chơi đùa trên tuyết với mẹ. Mẹ giỏi lắm. Mẹ biết làm rất nhiều kiểu người tuyết và các thứ từ tuyết. Mẹ còn dạy cho Akemi và Shiho làm nữa. Shiho còn nhớ, có lần mẹ đắp người tuyết hình hai chị em, rất giống. Shiho thích lắm, cứ mong sao cho mặt trời đừng ngủ dậy để cho người tuyết không bị tan. Nhưng cuối cùng, con cún Puppy của cô hàng xóm chạy sang làm hư mất. Lúc đó, Shiho đã khóc rấm rứt mấy chục phút, chị Akemi dỗ mãi không được. Cho đến khi mẹ bế Shiho vào lòng và thủ thỉ: "Shiho của mẹ ngoan lắm mà! Đừng khóc nữa. Mẹ hứa sẽ làm cho con một người tuyết to thật to luôn. Chịu không?". Nụ cười của mẹ như liều thuốc mạnh khiến Shiho không còn cảm thấy ấm ức nữa và nín liền. Vành môi Shiho khẽ cong lên khi nghĩ đến những kí ức ngọt ngào đó. Bố từng nói rằng mẹ là thiên thần tuyết. Và chị Akemi tròn mắt hỏi lại: "Tuyết lạnh mà bố! Còn mẹ thì đâu có lạnh đâu?". Bố bật cười và bế chị Akemi vào lòng. Còn mẹ mỉm cười nhẹ. Shiho còn nhớ, nụ cười ấy vừa mang vẻ hạnh phúc, nhưng có nét gì đó thoáng buồn. Sau này, cả bố và chị Akemi đều nói rằng, nụ cười của Shiho rất giống nụ cười đó của mẹ.

Shiho khẽ thở dài, quay vào trong nhà. Cô vốn định sẽ làm một vài thí nghiệm cho bài học ở trên lớp, nhưng lại thôi. Không hiểu sao, buổi sáng này Shiho không muốn làm gì cả.

Kaito vừa ngủ dậy và đang ức chế vì hôm nay được nghỉ mà mẹ cậu lại quên. Thế là không thấy cậu quý tử dậy đi học, mẹ cậu đã đích thân lên phòng và xốc đầu dậy. Đang có một giấc mơ tuyệt vời thì bị phá, bảo không bực mình sao được.

Kaito thở dài, lết xác vào nhà tắm vệ sinh cá nhân rồi ra ban công đứng tận hưởng ánh nắng nhẹ của sáng sớm mùa xuân. Trên những cành cây, mái nhà, tuyết dường như đã tan để lại những vũng nước dưới mặt đất. "Đêm qua tuyết rơi sao?" – Kaito lẩm bẩm. Nghĩ đến tuyết, Kaito chợt nhớ đến cô bạn xinh đẹp mà lạnh lùng. Cô ấy giống tuyết mùa xuân. Lạnh lùng nhưng cũng dễ tan chảy.

Kaito không muốn ăn sáng vào lúc này. Đang định xuống nhà pha một ly café thì chiếc điện thoại ở đầu giường rung.

- Có tin nhắn à?

Kaito cầm điện thoại lên và mở ra. Số lạ. Cái gì vậy nhỉ? Rồi mắt cậu mở to khi nhìn thấy dòng tin nhắn ngắn ngủi.

Đặt chiếc điện thoại xuống chỗ cũ. Kaito lững thững đi xuống nhà dưới, vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ về dòng tin nhắn lạ đó. "Ai vậy nhỉ? Lại biết số của mình cơ chứ!" – Kaito thắc mắc.

Ngồi trên chiếc ghế ở ban công, Kaito vừa thưởng thức tách café nóng vừa nghĩ mông lung. Dẹp vấn đề người gửi tin nhắn qua một bên. Giờ đây việc quan trọng là nội dung của cái tin nhắn đó. Nếu không có nó, chắc Kaito cũng sẽ quên mất, tuy điều này cậu đã biết được từ lâu. "Người đó muốn giúp mình hay là có lí do gì khác?" – Câu hỏi đó cứ lởn vởn trong đầu Kaito.

Mấy ngày hôm nay Kaito cứ như người mất hồn. À không, kể từ cái ngày cậu nhận được cái tin nhắn đó. Đi trên đường thì tâm hồn thả đi phiêu diêu tận phương trời nào, không để ý đến ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Shiho. Đến nỗi không nghe thấy tiếng Shiho cảnh báo, chúi mũi mà đi đến nỗi đập đầu vào thân cây rẻ quạt, làm cho Aoko và Heiji được một mẻ cười vỡ bụng còn Shiho thì cứ nhìn Kaito khúc khích vì cái mũi bị đỏ tấy.

Hôm nay cũng không ngoại lệ. Tính đến bây giờ đã là ngày thứ ba kể từ hôm đó. Vừa đến lớp, Kaito đã ngồi chống cằm nhìn ra cửa sổ, không xáo xáo bộ bài đến ngứa cả mắt (theo lời Aoko) như mọi khi nữa. Mãi đến khi cô giáo vào, Aoko đá một phát vào chân mới gọi được hồn phách Kaito về.

- Mấy hôm nay cậu bị sao vậy hả? – Aoko hỏi Kaito ngay khi cô giáo cho ngồi xuống.

Kaito giật mình, giơ tay gãi đầu:

- À à… Không sao! Đâu có gì đâu!

Aoko liếc mắt nhìn. Shiho nhận định là Kaito tuy giỏi ảo thuật và hóa trang nhưng là kẻ nói dối dở nhất. Nhìn cái mặt khi cậu ta nói dối đủ biết rồi.

- Cô giáo mới kìa! – Aoko khều tay Kaito. Giờ cậu mới để ý. – Lần này là gì vậy?

- Là gì là sao? – Shiho ngạc nhiên nhìn Aoko.

Aoko chỉ tủm tỉm cười rồi ngước mắt nhìn Kaito. Kaito nhìn cô giáo mới một chút, rồi bỏ lại một câu trước khi tiếp tục chống cằm thả hồn trôi dạt ra ngoài kia:

- Chắc là Chianti.

- Nó như thế nào? – Aoko tò mò.

- Chianti? Là rượu à? – Shiho hỏi Aoko.

- Shiho cũng biết sao? – Aoko ngạc nhiên.

- Hơi hơi… Nhưng mà vậy nghĩa là sao?

Aoko mỉm cười:

- Kaito có thói quen là ví một người giống như một loại rượu dựa trên hình dáng, tính cách,… Cậu ấy am hiểu về rượu lắm! Nhà cậu ấy có một kho rượu to ơi là to!

- Vậy à?

- Ừ! – Aoko cười tươi.

Shiho đưa mắt lên nhìn Kaito, cất giọng:

- Này…

Aoko nhìn Shiho rồi giơ tay đấm một phát vào lưng Kaito:

- Ê, Shiho gọi cậu kìa!

Kaito giật mình, quay xuống:

- Hả? À… gì thế Shi…

- Em kia! Quay lên! Ngồi học cho nghiêm túc vào! – Kaito chưa nói dứt lời thì tiếng cô giáo quát làm cả bọn giật mình, ngồi nghiêm túc lại.

Cô giáo tiếp tục ghi lên bảng. Shiho nhìn cô rồi đưa mắt lên chỗ Kaito, nói nhỏ:

- Thế tớ là gì?

Kaito ngạc nhiên, chưa kịp nói gì thì Aoko chen ngang:

- Hôm cậu mới đến tớ có hỏi mà cậu ta không nói!

Kaito quay xuống lườm Aoko rồi nhìn Shiho:

- Khó nói lắm! Tớ cũng không rõ!

Shiho nhìn xoáy sâu vào mắt Kaito. Kaito chột dạ, quay nhìn lên bảng. Aoko vẫn đang bức xúc còn Shiho thì hơi tò mò.

Hôm nay được về sớm. Shiho lững thững trên sân trường. Trời lạnh, nhiều mây và có gió mùa đông bắc. Ba người kia đi trước Shiho một đoạn, đang nói chuyện gì đó, Shiho không quan tâm lắm. Hôm nay chỉ có mình Shiho ở nhà. Chị Yoko đi ăn với đoàn làm phim, còn bác Agasa đi đến nhà một người bạn chơi từ sáng sớm. Shiho khẽ thở dài, định bụng tí nữa về sẽ gọi điện cho chị Akemi. Không biết có chuyện gì xảy ra không mà mấy hôm nay không thấy chị ấy gọi, trong khi ngày nào chị ấy cũng gọi hỏi thăm Shiho.

Đi chầm chậm trên vỉa hè, Shiho mải suy nghĩ mông lung. Cô cũng không rõ mình đang nghĩ cái gì nữa. Đầu óc trống rỗng. Bỗng có tiếng gọi từ phía trước:

- Shiho! – Kaito chạy lại chỗ Shiho. – Sao cậu đi chậm vậy?

- À… không sao. Về thôi!

- Ừm…

Hai người rảo bước trên con đường nhỏ. Kaito xoa hai tay vào nhau:

- Lạnh nhỉ!

- Ừm… - Shiho vẫn cúi đầu nhìn xuống đường.

- Đã sang xuân rồi mà vẫn có đợt rét tràn về… - Kaito lẩm bẩm.

Như chợt nhớ ra điều gì, Kaito quay sang Shiho, mắt sáng lên:

- Ăn ramen không?

- Ramen hả? – Shiho ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Kaito.

- Ừ. Tớ vừa phát hiện ra một quán ramen mới mở, ở chỗ đầu lối vào vườn rẻ quạt ấy! Nghe nói ông bác chủ tiệm là người trồng vườn rẻ quạt đó hồi xưa đấy!

- Thế hả? Vậy bác ấy làm nghề gì?

- Tớ không rõ… Nhưng giờ bác ấy mới mở tiệm ramen này thôi.

- Ừm…

Kaito xoa xoa hai tay, đôi mắt mơ màng:

- Thời tiết này mà ăn ramen thì tuyệt!

Shiho cũng mỉm cười:

- Hôm nay cũng chỉ có mình tớ ở nhà. Đi ăn ramen cho tiện vậy!

Kaito ngạc nhiên:

- Mình cậu á?

- Ừ. Bác với chị Yoko đều bận đi hết rồi.

- Thế thì đi nhanh thôi, tớ đói lắm rồi!

- Cậu chưa ăn sáng à?

- À… Hôm nay cái đồng hồ báo thức của tớ bị chập… Nên ngủ dậy muộn.

"Ramen ngon chết người".

Shiho liếc mắt nhìn cái bảng hiệu ngay trước cửa quán. Kaito cười nhạt:

- Ngon chết người à…

Kaito khẽ đẩy cửa, bước vào. Trong quán chỉ có ba người khách đang ăn. Ông chủ quán trông có vẻ ngoài ngũ tuần, hơi mập, đang đứng ở quầy, sắp xếp lại các đồ dùng. Kaito và Shiho ngồi xuống một chiếc bàn trống ở trong góc. Shiho đảo mắt nhìn quanh. Quán này bày trí đơn giản, với gam màu nâu sậm của tường và bàn ghế tạo nên cảm giác ấm áp khi vào đây. Có mùi hương dịu nhẹ thoang thoảng. Là hương lavender.

Một chị đeo tạp dề, mái tóc đen dài quá vai, đi đến bàn của hai người, nở nụ cười thân thiện:

- Hai em ăn gì?

Kaito đáp:

- Ở đây có những gì ạ?

Chị phục vụ cười tươi, giới thiệu:

- Có nhiều món cho em lựa chọn như: cơm sườn, cơm thịt gà, sushi các loại, phở bò, đậu phụ tứ xuyên, cơm cà ri,… và đặc biệt, món ăn đặc sản ở đây là Ramen ngon chết người! – Chị ấy nháy mắt.

Shiho lắng nghe những món ăn chị phục vụ vừa kể. Tất cả các món đó Shiho đều biết làm, và, cô chắc chắn một điều rằng cô làm rất ngon. Trừ món ramen ra. Vì Shiho không biết làm món đó.

Kaito nhìn chị phục vụ với cái nhìn không mấy tử tế:

- Ramen đó ăn xong rồi chết luôn ạ?

- Bậy nào! – Chị ấy gõ vào đầu Kaito. – Đó là câu quảng cáo nên phóng đại tí thôi. Thực sự ramen đó rất ngon đấy!

- Vậy cho bọn em hai tô. – Shiho lên tiếng, mỉm cười.

- Ừ. Vậy hai em đợi một chút nhé! – Chị phục vụ đáp rồi quay lưng đi ra phía quầy, nói gì đó với ông chủ quán. Rồi ông ấy gật gật và bước vào gian trong, có lẽ là bếp.

Trong lúc chờ đợi, Shiho đưa mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ đối diện với chỗ ngồi của mình. Khung cảnh ở ngoài là một con đường nhỏ bên cạnh một cái hồ rộng, nước trong vắt. Xung quanh bờ hồ phía bên kia là một hàng cây anh đào, ngả mình xuống mặt nước. cánh hoa anh đào rụng lả tả trên mặt hồ tạo nên một khung cảnh rất đẹp. Shiho cứ thế ngắm nhìn không rời mắt. Kaito thấy lạ cũng quay lưng lại nhìn theo hướng của Shiho.

- Ồ - Kaito trầm trồ.

- Ramen của qúy khách đây. – Chị phục vụ đặt hai tô ramen bốc khói nghi ngút xuống bàn, làm cả Shiho và Kaito giật mình.

Shiho mỉm cười:

- Cảm ơn chị ạ!

- Ừ! Các em ăn đi cho nóng. Thử xem lời quảng cáo kia có nói quá không nhé! – Chị ấy nháy mắt rồi quay bước vào trong.

Kaito với tay lấy hai đôi đũa tách ở trong ống trên bàn và đưa cho Shiho một đôi:

- Ăn đi Shiho!

- Ừm…

Shiho nhận lấy đôi đũa tách từ tay Kaito. Nhìn xuống tô ramen, Shiho thấy toàn măng muối. Mùi hương thì thơm tuyệt. Thử một miếng, hai má Shiho hơi đỏ ửng lên:

- Ngon quá!

Kaito thì xuýt xoa:

- Oa! Ngon tuyệt! Nhất là măng muối cậu nhỉ?

- Ưm! – Shiho ăn ngon lành, thầm nghĩ sẽ về học cách làm thử món này.

- Chị đã nói mà! – Chị phục vụ đã đứng bên cạnh Shiho từ lúc nào, tươi cười nhìn hai người – Vì quán chị có bí quyết gia truyền không đụng hàng mà!

- Ngon lắm chị ạ! – Shiho quay sang cười với chị phục vụ rồi nói với Kaito – Hôm nào phải rủ bác với chị Yoko đến ăn mới được!

- Rủ cả Heiji với Aoko nữa! – Kaito hào hứng.

Chị phục vụ ngạc nhiên nhìn Shiho:

- Yoko em vừa nói… có phải là…

- Là Okino Yoko nổi tiếng đấy ạ! – Shiho chưa kịp trả lời thì Kaito đã xen vào.

Chị phục vụ hai mắt sáng lên:

- Thật hả? Chị thích Okino Yoko lắm ấy! Cô ấy hát hay, xinh đẹp, có duyên,… Ông chủ cũng là fan của Yoko đấy! – Chị ấy quay người lại nhìn ông chủ của mình – giờ đang nói chuyện với một ông khách già.

- Vậy ạ? – Shiho cười – Thế chị tên gì ạ?

- Chị tên là Azusa Enomoto.

- Rất vui được làm quen với chị! – Kaito lấy từ đâu ra một bông hoa hồng nhỏ, đang chớm nở, giơ ra trước mặt chị Azusa. Shiho chỉ cười khẩy.

Azusa hơi ngạc nhiên, hai gò má thoáng đỏ rồi đưa tay nhận bông hoa:

- Cảm ơn em,… ừm…

- Kaito Kuroba ạ! – Kaito nhe răng cười.

- Thế còn em? – Chị ấy quay sang Shiho.

- Shiho Miyano ạ! – Shiho vẫn tập trung thưởng thức tô ramen.

Azusa mỉm cười rồi quay lưng đi vào bếp. Shiho nhếch mày nhìn Kaito:

- Trẻ không tha…

Kaito lườm Shiho, cắt ngang câu mỉa mai:

- Nhiều chuyện!

Shiho cười nhạt, tiếp tục sự nghiệp ăn uống của mình.

Shiho thơ thẩn đi bộ trên con đường lát bê tông trắng. Mùi vị thơm ngon của tô ramen vẫn còn đọng lại, khiến Shiho muốn được ăn thêm nữa. Cô quyết tâm về nhà sẽ thử làm món này. Nhưng chợt nhớ đến lời của chị Azusa, quán đấy có bí quyết gia truyền không đụng hàng. Shiho cũng cảm thấy vậy vì cô đã ăn ramen ở nhiều nơi và ở đó có ramen ngon nhất, mùi vị rất đặc biệt. "Chắc hôm nào phải ghé qua nhờ chị ấy chỉ cho cách làm." – Shiho nghĩ thầm.

Để chiếc cặp lên bàn, Shiho bước vào nhà tắm, rửa tay chân. Thả người nằm xuống giường, mắt Shiho ngước lên trần nhà. Hình ảnh hàng cây anh đào lướt qua trong tâm trí, rồi hình ảnh chị phục vụ xinh đẹp, thân thiện. Bây giờ trong đầu Shiho lộn xộn bao nhiêu là hình ảnh. Shiho khẽ lắc đầu, với tay lấy chiếc điện thoại trên chiếc bàn ở đầu giường, bấm gọi cho chị Akemi.

Tiếng nhạc chờ vang lên. Một bản nhạc không lời, lúc nhanh lúc chậm. Nghe thì có vẻ buồn, nhưng lại có cảm giác vui tươi.

- Lạ thật! Chị ấy đi đâu mà không nghe máy nhỉ?

Shiho lẩm bẩm. Tắt máy rồi bấm gọi lại. Một phút trôi qua vẫn không có ai bắt máy. Lần thứ ba, đến giây thứ năm mươi, Shiho đang định cúp máy thì đầu dây bên kia có tiếng cạch. Và một giọng nam trầm, lạnh lẽo vang lên:

- Alo…

Shiho giật mình bởi chất giọng đó, mặc dù nhiều lúc cô cũng hay nói bằng cái giọng như vậy, nhưng không đến nỗi làm người ta lạnh sống lưng như bây giờ. Kịp thời trấn tĩnh, Shiho nở nụ cười:

- A, anh Shu đấy ạ? Em Shiho đây…

- Ừm, biết rồi. Có chuyện gì không? – Giọng nói ấy lại vang lên, nhưng giờ đã trở nên bình thường khi nghe giọng của Shiho.

Shiho lừ mắt :

- Có chuyện gì không ấy ạ? Câu đó em phải hỏi mới đúng chứ! Sao anh lại nghe điện thoại của chị Akemi?

- Thì nó kêu ầm lên thì phải nghe thôi! – Người con trai ở đầu dây bên kia đáp vói giọng thản nhiên.

Mắt Shiho nheo lại. Cô cảm thấy hơi bực mình rồi:

- Khùng vừa thôi. Anh thừa biết ý em là gì mà?

- Hờ hờ! – Người con trai ấy bật ra tiếng cười nhẹ, có vẻ phấn khích khi chọc giận được Shiho. – Đùa thôi! Akemi không biết đi đâu rồi, để quên điện thoại và túi xách ở đây…

- "Không biết đi đâu rồi"? Anh nói vô trách nhiệm thế?

- Thì cô ấy có chân thích đi đâu thì đi. Anh làm sao mà quản được!

- Ít ra anh cũng phải biết chị ấy đi đâu chứ! Mấy hôm nay làm gì mà không gọi điện…

- Cô ấy đã dặn rồi… - Tiếng lẩm bẩm của người con trai tuy rất nhỏ nhưng Shiho vẫn nghe loáng thoáng được.

Shiho lườm… bức tường đối diện với mình:

- Dặn gì ạ?

- À… không có gì. Anh nói chuyện với… mẹ anh ấy mà!

- Hừ! Thế anh đang ở đâu?

- Nhà em đó!

- Mẹ anh đến nhà em làm gì vậy?

- À, không! Anh nói chuyện qua… điện thoại thôi! Mẹ anh gọi đến đúng lúc anh đang nói chuyện với em mà!

Shiho có vẻ không tin lắm vào lời của người "anh rể" này. Nhưng cô chợt nghĩ lại. Anh ấy nói dối siêu giỏi, chắc chẳng có chuyện ấy đâu.

- Thôi, lúc nào chị ấy về nhớ bảo chị ấy gọi cho em nhé?

- Ừ. Biết rồi!

- Chào anh!

- Rụp.

Tiếng cúp máy ở đầu dây bên kia khiến Shiho bực mình lườm vào màn hình điện thoại. "Hôm nay anh ấy bị… tẩu hỏa nhập ma à?" – Shiho lẩm bẩm. (Cái này là Shiho học từ Kaito, khi mà Aoko đến lớp với gương mặt nặng như đeo đá và phát cáu với mọi người, Kaito đã nói Aoko như vậy.)

Để chiếc điện thoại lên bàn, Shiho nằm xuống giường và đi ngủ. Đang sắp chìm vào giấc ngủ thì chiếc điện thoại rung. Shiho quơ tay với chiếc điện thoại, mắt nhắm mắt mở bật lên và đọc tin nhắn. "Kaito à?"

"Chiều nay cậu rảnh không? Tớ phát hiện ra chỗ này hay cực! 2h30 gặp nhau ở ngõ tiệm bánh rán Dorayaki nhé?"

Shiho lười biếng nhắn lại nhanh chóng và liếc điện thoại vào chỗ cũ. Giơ tay che miệng ngáp một cái, Shiho nhắm mắt, lẩm bẩm:

- Đang…

Shiho đứng cạnh cây cột ở bên hông tiệm bánh rán Dorayaki, đưa tay lên nhìn đồng hồ không biết lần thứ bao nhiêu. 2h40 phút.

- Tên này làm gì mà lâu thế không biết? Hẹn người ta ra đây mà cuối cùng đến muộn là sao?

Shiho kiên nhẫn đứng đợi thêm. Một lúc sau lại nhìn đồng hồ. 2h50 phút. Cô bắt đầu cảm thấy bực mình và nghĩ rằng hình như mình bị cho leo cây.

- Hôm nay mới tháng 1 mà!

Đang nghiêng đầu nhìn ngó các ngã đường tìm bóng dáng cậu bạn thì điện thoại rung. Shiho mở máy. Là Kaito.

- Cậu giở trò quái gì vậy hả? – Shiho lừ mắt nhấn giọng nói vào điện thoại khiến Kaito ở đầu dây bên kia phải rùng mình.

- Bình tĩnh nào Shi…

- Thế cậu đến chưa?

- À… chuyện là… - Kaito toát mồ hôi lạnh. – Mẹ tớ có chút việc… đi đâu đó nên bảo tớ ở nhà một tí đến khi mẹ tớ về. Thế nên… nên trễ hẹn tí… a…

- "Tí" ấy hả? 20 phút rồi đó ông già!

- Xin lỗi xin lỗi. – Kaito gãi đầu, mặc dù Shiho không thể thấy hành động này. – Mà đừng gọi tớ là ông già nha! Cậu định trù ẻo tớ đấy à?

- Trù ẻo hả? Tớ đâu phải người thích trù ẻo người khác. Nếu muốn tớ thực hiện luôn cơ chứ trù ẻo làm gì mất công… - Shiho cười nhạt.

Kaito lạnh sống lưng:

- À… ừ ha! Mà chắc phải 10 phút nữa mẹ tớ mới về. Cho nên… cậu đến giờ cậu đến nhà tớ được không? Dù gì thì nơi tớ định dẫn cậu đến cũng cùng đường đến nhà tớ mà. Đỡ mất công!

Shiho nheo mắt:

- Hừ! Nhưng tớ không biết đường đến nhà cậu?

- À dễ thôi mà. Cậu đang đứng ở tiệm bánh rán phải không?

- Uhm…

- Vậy cậu rẽ phải ở đường có cây bạch đàn to ở đằng sau tiệm bánh đi!

Shiho đi theo lời chỉ dẫn của Kaito. Đằng sau tiệm bánh có cây bạch đàn to thật.

- Thấy rồi.

- Ừ. Đường này gần hơn đường đi từ đó qua nhà cậu.

- Rồi sao nữa?

- Ừm… Cứ đi thẳng. Đến chỗ ngã tư thứ hai, có ngôi nhà ba tầng sơn màu xanh da trời thì rẽ phải tiếp. Đi thẳng đến ngã tư tiếp theo, rẽ phải. Rồi rẽ phải ở ngã ba kế tiếp. Đi thẳng đến chỗ có ngôi nhà ba tầng, trước cửa là cây rẻ quạt to, Đối diện là quán mì udon. Đấy là nhà tớ đó.

- Nhà cậu bán mì udon à?

- Khùng hả? Quán mì udon đối diện nhà tớ!

- Được rồi!

- Nhanh lên nhé!

- Gì chứ? Cậu mới là người trễ hẹn đó!

- Xin lỗi mà! Hì hì!

Shiho cúp máy, tiếp tục đi theo lời chỉ dẫn của Kaito.

Sau một hồi rẽ phải, Shiho ước tính có khi mình đi được một vòng tròn rồi cũng nên. Cuối cùng thì bảng hiệu quán mì udon cũng hiện lên sau ngôi nhà ở ngã rẽ cuối cùng. Shiho có thể thấy cây rẽ quạt to ở bên cạnh. Và đằng sau là ngôi nhà ba tầng. Nhà của Kaito.

Shiho đứng trước cửa nhà, nhìn đồng hồ. 2h58 phút.

- Mình đi cũng nhanh phết! – Shiho lẩm bẩm.

Đưa mắt nhìn lên ngôi nhà, Shiho thấy cửa đóng hết. Duy chỉ mỗi của sổ một phòng trên tầng hai là mở. Ngôi nhà có kiến trúc vùa mang nét cổ xưa, vừa mang vẻ hiện đại.

Đang mải ngắm nhìn ngôi nhà và cây rẻ quạt, Shiho không để ý nên giật mình khi có tiếng nói từ đằng sau:

- Chào cháu! Cháu tìm ai vậy?

Shiho quay người lại. Là một người phụ nữ trung niên xinh đẹp. Mái tóc vàng ngang lưng, đội chiếc mũ vành màu hồng phấn. Shiho lễ phép chào:

- Cháu chào cô ạ! Cháu đến nhà bạn. Đây có phải là nhà của Kaito không ạ?

Người phụ nữ nhìn Shiho, mỉm cười:

- Cháu là bạn của Kaito hả? Vào nhà đi cháu!

- Cô là…? – Shiho nhìn người phụ nữ dò hỏi.

- À, cô là mẹ của Kaito. Tên cô là Kuroba Chikage. Còn cháu?

- Cháu là Miyano Shiho ạ!

Cô ấy mỉm cười đẩy cửa bước vào trong, miệng gọi to:

- Kaito!

Kaito lững thững từ trên tầng đi xuống, hờ hững nói với mẹ mình:

- Mẹ bảo đi một lát mà… A Shiho! Cậu đến rồi hả?

Kaito vội đi xuống khi thấy bóng Shiho đằng sau mẹ. Cô Chikage gõ vào đầu con trai:

- Chưa đến nửa tiếng mà. Thì ra hôm nay có hẹn với bạn gái hả?

- Gì chứ! – Kaito liếc xéo mẹ mình, má hơi ửng đỏ. Shiho cũng vậy.

Cô Chikage bật cười, quay sang hỏi Shiho:

- Cháu học cùng lớp với Kaito hả Shiho?

- Dạ vâng ạ!

Kaito chen ngang:

- Cô ấy mới chuyển về hồi đầu năm.

- Vậy hồi trước cháu học ở đâu? Nhìn cháu có vẻ là con lai?

- Dạ cháu ở London. Bố cháu là người Nhật, mẹ cháu là người Anh ạ!

Kaito ngạc nhiên:

- Sao mẹ biết vậy?

- Con nghĩ mẹ là ai chứ! – Cô Chikage nhếch môi, đi lên lầu. – Thôi hai đứa đi đâu thì đi đi.

- Vâng ạ! – Kaito liếc mắt nhìn theo dáng mẹ đi lên lầu.

Cô Chikage còn quay xuống nói thêm:

- Shiho này, cẩn thận kẻo bị Kaito bắt nạt đó!

- Mẹ khỏi lo. Cô ấy không bắt nạt con thì thôi… - Kaito đang nói dở thì im bặt vì nhận được cái nhìn đầy sát khí từ Shiho.

Cô Chikage bật cười:

- Đi nhớ đóng cửa nhé Kaito!

- Vâng.

- Cháu chào cô! – Shiho cúi đầu.

- Ừ chào cháu. Khi nào rảnh đến chơi nhé?

- Vâng ạ!

Kaito mở cửa chính, hai người đi ra ngoài. Shiho quay sang hỏi khi Kaito đang đóng cửa:

- Mẹ cậu nhìn trẻ nhỉ? Cô ấy bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?

- 41 tuổi thì phải. Chuyện, mẹ tớ vừa trẻ vừa đẹp. Thế nên tớ mới thế này…

Shiho nhìn Kaito cười nhạt:

- Tớ nhớ có lần cậu bảo cậu giống bố?

- À… Ừ thì giống cả bố cả mẹ chứ! – Kaito đang tự sướng thì bị Shiho dội cho gáo nước lạnh. – Nói thật là mọi người bảo tớ giống mẹ ở đôi mắt. – Kaito gãi đầu cười.

- Tớ cũng thấy vậy. – Shiho nhớ đến đôi mắt sắc sảo của mẹ Kaito. Nó rất giống đôi mắt của Kaito. – Tớ thì có đôi mắt giống bố…

- Vậy hả? Lúc nào cậu cho tớ xem ảnh bố cậu đi! – Kaito hơi tò mò. Chắc bố của Shiho cũng rất đẹp trai vì Shiho rất xinh. (!)


End file.
